Love, War, and Untold Origins (Paladin ReaderxLanceKeith)pick at end
by Vivvi Pallas
Summary: During a normal day in the cadet you meet two fellow cadets: Lance and Keith. As you all get flung into an adventure, you become the paladin of the white lion and learn more of your dark past. But as you spend more time with Lance and Keith, you can't help but fall in love with them. In the end, who will you choose?
1. An Unexpected Event

You woke up in your dorm room at the galaxy garrison as per usual. You slowly dragged yourself out of bed, brushed your teeth and hair, and got dressed in your daily uniform. After completely this daily rituatual, you look at yourself in the mirror to see your sleepy (e/c) orbs staring back at you. You gaze at the long sleeved shirt you wear with orange sleeves and a brown belt around your waist and also at your grey pants and black shoes before heading for breakfast to eat alone on the roof.

When you get there you see a few other girls giggling and speaking to each other between the bites of their breakfast. To them, this time was a social commute, but to you, it was a dreadful dreary lonely time to sadly eat your food knowing that you're alone and have no friends. As you walk by the group of girls, they give you a glare and mutter something amongst themselves then proceed to laugh some more. You try to ignore it but it sticks in the back of your head. Right as you begin to unwrap your breakfast of choice, the bell sounds, alerting everyone to head to class immediately.

Today is the first day that everyone will be allowed to use the simulators. When you arrive at the class, you see that they have already been set up, and it doesn't take long for the instructor to start to give his generic lecture about how to use them. In due time he finishes and everyone lines up to try their hand. You end up in the end of the line and watch as the first person gets in and after a short ride, fails. As expected, they act upset and get out of the line. One after another they pile up, fail, then remove themselves. The furthest someone got was level 3, but none any further.

"This is utter rubbish!" the instructor exclaims. "I'd expect better from future to-be pilots!"

The students groan as he goes on about his speel of how everyone should 'be better than this' and how 'he had such high hopes' for this class. At this point there are only a few more students standing in front of you, and the closer you get the more excited you are to try the thing out. Finally, the last student in front of you takes their turn and leaves with a decently average score for her class so far, and leaves the pod so that you can get in. You enter the pod and adjust yourself into the seat. You take a deep breath then prepare yourself mentally to begin.

It starts off easy, with your ship moving slow and only a few meteoroids to avoid, but as you progress to higher and higher levels, things begin to get more tricky. More obstacles begin to appear like enemy ships, which blast at you with purple energy lasers. They force you to perform more advanced techniques to stay in the game and eventually just staying alive isn't enough. Once you get to level 6 , the enemies barricade your exit point, forcing you to fire your own energy guns to clear the way. What comes next is a fast paced dog fight that used to be only the stuff of sci-fi movies. You valiantly attempted to overpower the enemy, but the computer was much more experienced than you when it came down to knocking down ships, and gave you a 'game over' after you blew off one of it's thrusters.

You throw your hands in the air and let out a short shriek in frustration. When you turn back to exit the simulator, you see the instructor looking at you with a both gleeful and relieved face. "Now THAT is someone with talent!" he turns to look at everybody else "If any of you could be even half as good as her, then maybe you'd all amount to something. Go back to your dorms and think about what YOU did wrong and what SHE did right, so you don't disappoint me with your woeful excuse for a 'flight' next class. Class dismissed."

The instructor swiftly left the classroom, off to do his business of 'who-knows-what', leaving you and your classmates alone in the room. While most of them were pouting while they left, a few stayed behind. A few girls specifically. The same girls that glared at you before class. As you tried to exit through the open doors, one of them ran in front of you and blocked the doorway.

"And just WHERE do you think that YOU'RE going, huh?" Said the blond-haired one with the big lips.

You stepped back and cocked your head in a rather confused fashion. "I beg your pardon…?" You muttered in response.

"Do you seriously think that you can just show up everyone like that and NOT receive some sort of punishment? It's just karma."

One her friend joined in, a tall girl with caked on make-up that almost resembled that of a clown if you looked long enough. "Yeah, you can't just waltz in here with your fake-ass thundertits, do something like that, and then act all innocent."

The final one, with short ginger hair, bounces off of this comment, "Yeah thundertits! How long did you have to save up mummy and daddy's allowance to buy those things?"

At the thought of your parents, you look down with a frown on your face. "Actually, my parents abandoned me when I was still just a baby. I grew up in an orphanage that didn't have enough money to keep the rain from falling on my head at night so I was only able to make it here because of my dedication, hard work, and skill."

"Abandoned?" the first girl mocked, "Well I can OBVIOUSLY see why! With those ugly marks on your face, I bet that not even a street rat would take you in!" Once hearing this comment, her two other friends laughed mockingly and joined in.

It was in this moment, that a brown haired boy with kind, adorable black orbs entered the seen. He placed himself between you and these girls and said with a soft, but firm voice, "Hey, leave her alone."

The girls turned to each other and seemed to weigh their options, in the end, they decided it best to do as the man said and leave, but not without giving you dirty looks on their way out. The stranger turned around and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, sorry about that. I don't know what their deal is, but hopefully they'll stop bugging you now. Why were they bugging you anyway?"

You couldn't help but be lost in his smooth voice as he talked, but you managed to stay coherent enough to respond to his question. "We started using the flight simulators today and they were mad at me for getting the best score in the class."

"Really? How far did you get?"

"Level 6."

The kind man flailed his arms in the air. "6?! Man, I could hardly get to 3. You must be really talented, especially since it was your first time."

You couldn't hide the small blush that was forming on your cheeks, but luckily, whoever this was didn't seem to notice. "Thank you, I don't really get compliments because of these weird marks on my face. The girls said my parents abandoned me because of them and I think they're right. I've tried everything to get rid of them or even cover them up, but nothing seems to work. I'm afraid I'll be an ugly loser forever."

A concerned expression creeped onto his. "Don't say that. I love your marks. I think they're beautiful and make you unique!"

Hearing this brought a smile to your face. "Thank you."

"Oh, I'm Lance by the way. Kinda important" He held out his hand.

You went to shake it as you said. "Hi I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you!"

Suddenly, the bell rang again, signaling the start of another class period. Lance suddenly looked panicked. "Oh no! I'm late for class. Instructor Reinhald is going to kill me!" He then quickly ran off down the corridor and around the corner. You began to walk away, as you had a free period, but you turned around when you heard Lance's voice saying, "You can come to the roof with me and my friends after school today if you want! I'd love to see you again!" You smiled at this gesture, happy that you had finally made your first friend.

Your smile quickly fades when you walk outside for a delayed breakfast and see the same girls from before.  
"Well well well! Would you look who it is! Mises Ronald McDonald finally decided to join our little party we had going on out here!" Shouted what appeared to be the queen bee of the group.

You defensively stepped backwards, "Hey! Lance said that my marks made me unique and beautiful!"

The make-up wearing one laughed out loud audibly. "Lance said wah wah wah!" She replied mockingly. "You know that he REALLY doesn't mean that right? He's probably just trying to cover up the fact that you look like a dollar store barbie with some generic and unoriginal compliment! Did you SERIOUSLY fall for that? Pathetic!"

"B-but-"

"Barbie! Don't you know? You're just another 'number' to add to his list of 'broken hearts'. Simply a number to be collected, no more, no less." The ginger interjected.

Tears started welling up in your eyes as you yelled "No! He wouldn't do that! He's way to kind for that! I could tell by the way he looked and talked to me that he really meant it! That he really cared!"

"BITCH! You only knew Prince Charming for one conversation! Get over yourself!" she retorted.

"So what?! Not everyone is a superficial snobby brat that beats down other people to make up for the fact that they have no real talent!" Almost before you could finish your sentence, the leader of the group hit you square in the face. You fall to the ground in shock but before you can even try to get up you feel the hard toes of several shoes kicking repeatedly all over your body. You try to grab onto one of them to make them stop, but someone else just kicks your arms, forcing you to let go. You scream in pain and beg them to stop, but instead of the mercy you wish for, all you receive are more sudden shots to your lungs and head as one of them shout, "Where's your talent now, huh? You're just as weak and pathetic as you seem, and if we can help it, that little 'Prince' of yours won't be seeing you around on this school ground anymore!" The leader taunted, waiting for her underlings to add on.

"Hey Fake Thundertits! Where's you 'Sweet Prince' now? Is he here to save you, or will you lie here and rot like the trash you are!" The sharp-tongued ginger girl joked.

"Fake tits! Fake tits! Maybe the rats will eat the leftover rubbish instead of adopting it? Perhaps even they're above such a disgusting and pitiful thing!" The tall one chanted.

The kicking seemed to get harder and harder with every passing second, but then, it stopped. The calm but firm voice of a stranger came from the courtyard. "You know, beating down your fellow cadets isn't exactly ideal behaviour of a future fighter pilot. Of course, big galaxy brained girls like you would be able to figure this out on your own, wouldn't you?"

You were barely able to struggle to your hand and knees and try to look in the direction of the mysterious voice, but what you saw was nothing. Whoever this was, was concealing himself within the shadows.

The queen bee crossed her shoulders and raised her eyebrow. "Are you this "Lance" that the dysfunctional garbage disposal keeps on speaking of? If so, then why don't you tell her about all the other little barbies and ragdolls that you've collected over the years. I'm sure that she'd be thrilled to hear of how many you've played with then threw away like the trash they are, with their precious wittle 'broken hearts'!"

"Look, I frankly don't know who this "Lance" is, but I'd HIGHLY recommend that you three stop stooping to the level of rabid dogs."

All the girls looked at each other with thoroughly unimpressed faces. "And what if we don't?"

"I don't think you want to find out." He said while stepping out of the shadows of where he hid.

As soon as they saw his face, the girls faces dropped. Everyone in the school knew who he was: Keith, the kid who was known for beating up James Griffin, the strongest, smartest, and most popular student in his class. It didn't take them very long to turn their tail between their legs and leave.

Keith walked over to you and upon seeing your thoroughly beaten up body asked, "Can you stand up?"

You take a moment to catch your breath before you reply. "I-I don't know."

"Here." He holds out his hand for you and you gladly take it. Once you were up, he put your arm on his shoulders to help you stay up.

"Thank you." You manage to say between huffs.

"No problem. I could never stand bullies."

You only just got the energy to raise your head and look at the man who had helped you. He had mature silver and beautiful black hair. "You know, you're a lot nicer than your reputation lets on."

"Yeah, well I'm more than my reputation. Where's your dorm? I'll walk you back."

"Go down the hallway and turn left at the third intersection. Thanks again."

Keith then silently began to walk you back, but before you could make it to your room, you interrupted the silence that had enveloped the two of you. "Soooo . . . why do you always get into fights if your such a nice guy?"

"I told you, I don't like bullies."

"But why would anyone bully you? You're so . . . cool."

"I really don't think cool is the right word."

"But it is! You're super cool!"

He sighed before speaking. "Could we just . . . get to your room in silence?"

You looked at the ground, defeated and said. "Okay."

More time passed and you two were just about to your room, but you couldn't just let things stand as they were. You could tell something was fishy and you were curious.

"Those girls . . . They were beating me up like that because I'm doing well in the Garrison despite living as a poor orphan my whole life."

When he heard you say that, his eyes widened for just a moment before returning to their normal thoughtful expression. "Keep going, and don't let those guys or anyone else get your way, okay?"

You gave him a thankful nod before you noticed that you had finally reached your room. "I guess this is my stop, huh?" Keith opened the door for you and dropped you off on your bed. You looked back at him as he walked back out and said. "And don't let anyone stop you either."

He gave you one last look as he closed the door, leaving his sad smile as the last image of him that dwelled in your mind.


	2. Call of the White Lion

It was finally that time, late at night when the halls have been shut down. And for you it was ready to go. Earlier today, Lance, the kind hearted boy, had invited you to hang out with him at night on the roof. You sneaked by the hall monitors swiftly and carefully. You managed to make it to the stairway that lead up to the roof. Just as you were just about to start going, you felt a familiar hand tap on your shoulder to draw your attention.

"Ah! Lance! I wasn't quite expecting you to, well, be behind me that is" You stated as your attention was drawn tpo not only him, but the much larger boy who stood by him. Lance found your reaction endearing and laughed.

"Well, coming earlier just means more time that I get to be with you!" He joked before noticing where your attention was currently drawn. "Oh, yeah. I hope that you don't mind that I brought my friends along so that you could meet them. I thought you could use the company."

"How very sweet of you Lance! I'd be happy to meet your friends! Are there more though? I only see one!"

"Ah, well, you see-" Hunk started saying before being cut off by Lance.

"The big guy is Hunk, don't worry about him. He's super friendly, the only thing to fear is his digestive track. My other friend is Pidge, he's probably up on the roof doing his tech-y stuff."

"Ah, I see," You replied as you smiled and nodded. "Well, without further adieu, let's get going!"

Lance opened the door for you then followed behind, leaving Hunk to awkwardly situate himself through the small doorway. As you reached the top, you saw a smaller boy dressed in green and wearing glasses, surrounded by all sorts of expensive and interesting looking technology.

"Ugh. The extra circulator transformer seems to be overheating. I'll need to re-modulate the interior converters to try and keep this thing from frying." The small one muttered to himself in his frustration, not even noticing that anyone else was there.

You walked over to him and briefly scanned his devices. "Hmmm...I think if you inverse your current modulation that you'll be able to fix it a lot quicker."

"Hmmm...let's try that." Pidge typed away furiously at his computer and with a swish of his finger and an aggressive click, his face lit up with glee. "Wow. You were right! You must be really smart. I might have to ask you for help more often."

Lance swiftly came over and stood upright while pointing his index finger. "Yep! She apparently got to level 6 in the single simulators on her first try!"

Pidge finally looked at you with a face of disbelief. "What?!"

It was around this time that Hunk finally arrived. "Yeah. I thought it was crazy too, but apparently it's true."

You scratched the back of your head. "You guys make it sound like a world record or something. There are tons of people out there who've done way better than me on their first try."

Lance put his "Just because it's not the best doesn't mean it's not impressive."

Before you could formulate a response, you were interrupted by a loud crash and a bang. A strong gust of wind blasted everyone back a bit before they looked up to see what had just happened, and they couldn't believe their eyes. The group advanced towards the edge of the rooftop to try to identify the fallen object.

"It's a ship!" Pidge exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Well it certainly isn't one from the Galaxy Garrison, or Earth even for that matter. Look at the body and tech, it's waaayyy different." Hunk added onto the previous statement.

Not even a moment later, the Garrison had sounded their sirens and began warning everyone to stay inside and to NOT leave until any further instruction. As this was being done, multiple vehicles and a portable lab building were being brought out to the scene of the mysterious ship. When they arrived, they prepared everything quite swiftly before pulling out the mysterious passenger of said ship. It was hard to see or hear much as you were so far away, but you could tell that they seemed to be dragging a man screaming about a huge threat to Earth to the portable lab. Not long after they get him in, an explosion sounds off in the distance, causing many of the guards to abandon their posts. In this opening, you saw Keith running swiftly into the lab. You looked around and your new friends and said. "Look, I have no idea what's happening but it looks like that man needs help. We need to go now while we still can." Everyone else nodded in agreement and soon you were tracing Keith's footsteps.

When you finally found the source of the screaming, Keith was already trying to free him from his restraints. When he saw you coming in, he got into a defensive fighting position in reflex, but immediately relaxed when he saw it was you. "Help me get these restraints off before the guards get back! Quick." You and the others do as Keith asks and try to pull off his restrains as Pidge volunteers to be lookout. Luckily, you were able to make quick work of the metal restraint, freeing this random man's right. When you finish, you look up to see everyone else still working on theirs. They briefly look at you with a face of shock when they see that you've already succeeded in your task, but they quickly push it to the side to complete their own. Soon, they manage to rid him of the rest of his restrains and get him to his feet. Keith quickly volunteers to help him walk as he seems to be groggy from something the doctors gave him.

"C'mon" Keith encouraged in a rather worried tone, "We got this Shiro, we've just got to get you out a little bit farther before we can ride you off." You, realising how important this was to Keith supported Shiro from his other side so that they could hurry faster out of the lab.

Soon you made it out and to the hovercraft that Keith arrived in. You turned back and saw that the guards were beginning to return to their posts. You got in the ship as quick as you could and warned everyone about the danger. They hurried their efforts and within moments, you were all speeding away.

In due time, you arrive at an old log cabin. At this point, Shiro's feeling better and so he walks in without any assistance. Inside, you see a wall full of papers with red strings attached via thumb tacks connecting key words and images. Curious, you ask, "Where are we and what's up with that wall?"

"This place is mine. I stay here for nights and weekends since it's so close," Keith says. "And that. . ." He hesitated for a moment. "I can't explain it really, but it was like something, some energy was telling me to search."

You tilted your head to the side out of curiosity. "For what?"

"Well, I didn't really know at the time until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders and caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion. But they all share clues leading up to come event, some arrival happening last night. Then," He turned to Shiro. "You showed up."

Shiro in response to Keith's gesture began to speak, "Alright everyone, I know it may not be the optimal choice, but I think that it'd be best if we headed over to the area that Keith mentioned to investigate it further personally. With all six of us together, I'm sure that we'll be able to find something new." Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement at this decision, for it was their best and only option at this point. The gang boarded onto Keith's hovercraft and then made their way to the mysterious cave.

As soon as the group entered, they noticed the lion engravings that Keith spoke of. The art was beautiful and told of grand stories of the beast's accomplishments that covered the walls.

"It's pretty empty down here, besides all the engravings that is. It doesn't look like anyone's been here for thousands of years." Hunk mentioned aloud while turning over some rocks. Lance was quick to bounce back at him with a response, "Well, I'm sure that whatever there is down here, we'll find it." He then proceeded to give a cocky smile and leaned on a wall. In a flash though, all of the engravings on the wall began to glow blue.

"Well, this DEFINITELY didn't happen the last time I came here." Keith intruded. Shortly after, you could tell that Pidge grew very nervous. He pointed down at the ground and only whimpered, "Uh, guys...look!" By the time you looked down at the ground, it was already completely cracked and the whole group began to slide downwards to a completely different corridor in the cave system. The landing was rough, but what it lead to was the ultimate prize. It was a blue lion, alright, just not the kind anyone was imagining. Instead of a cute but ferocious little furball, standing in front of you was a giant robotic lion protected by a blue energy shield.

Everyone stood in admiration of this wonderful feat of technology, everyone but Lance, that is, who began walking toward the barrier. As soon as he got near it, it vanished and the Blue Lion sprung to life, letting out a mighty roar before laying down with its mouth wide open. Lance walked in like it was second nature, causing everyone to do a double-take. Slowly, though, everyone followed Lance into the belly of the beast. Inside instead of a throat or stomach was a control room with one chair that Lance had already taken up.

"Woah! That's amazing! How did you do that Lance?" You asked with a childish curiosity.

"Well. . . I'm not really sure . . . It's just like, I felt it. I felt something inside of me, speaking to me, connecting me to the Blue Lion . . ." Lance said with clear difficulty expressing his thoughts.

"That's absurd," Keith retorted, "There's no way that you can be spiritually connected or somewhat to a piece of machinery, right?"

Shiro was quick to correct him, "With the experiences I've been through, I wouldn't doubt him. The worlds around us are a lot more different and interesting than we could have ever imagined." Even with Shiro's validation though, some of the group members were still having troubles swallowing this information.

"Well, even if this is some sort of spiritually connected lion, that means that it'd have to be using some crazy advanced tech that earth has never seen the likes of before. It's absolutely amazing really." Pidge narrated.

"Well, it's the best we've got to work off of right now." Hunk responded meekly. "Despite that fact though," he added, "Do any of us even have the first idea on how to USE this machinery?"

"Not in the slightest!" Lance boasted, "But that doesn't mean that it'd hurt to try it out!" Before anyone could say anything in resistance, he pulled a random lever, and the lion went soaring.

It didn't take them long to leave the planet and to find a mysterious new one who-knows-how-far from Earth. They landed near a huge castle of some sort and walked to to front. As if by some magic, all the gates and doors opened themselves, welcoming everyone with open arms. They all cautiously walked inside and explored around a bit.

The first room they stumbled upon seemed to be empty, until a pod suddenly erupted from the ground and let out a beautiful young lady. She tried to reach and call for her father before falling from weakness. Luckily, Shiro was able to catch her before she hit the floor. "Umm...we're not your father but we're here to help you if you need it."

Upon seeing everyone, she broke out of Shiro's arms and took a few steps backwards. "Guards! There are intruders here! GUARDS!"

Hunk began to panic, not wanting to get into any fights, and frantically said. "Actually we're not intruders - of if we are, we're not the bad kind - we were just investigating some magic sense thing that Keith had goin' on and then we came upon this weird cave with a whole bunch a glowing blue lions in it when we found this huge mechanical blue lion that came to Lance because of some connection they have and it brought us here."

The woman seemed to calm down considerably upon hearing Hunk's words. "Blue Lion? So you must be Paladin of Voltron . . . but that would mean . . ." She looked at Lance.

Pidge inched in front of Lance. "Voltron?"

"Voltron is the legendary protector of the universe. It's made out of 6 separate lions that all form together to make the most powerful weapon ever known. Lance, the blue lion has chosen you to be it's paladin. Pidge, I can sense in you the potential to be the paladin of the green lion, and Hunk, I sense that you will pilot the yellow lion. Keith, you will take the red lion and Y/N, you will have the white lion. Shiro, you will take the lead by piloting the Black lion."

Everyone looked to each other for some sort of direction, not knowing what to do. It was Shiro who stood up to show them which path to take going forward. "First of all we'll need a few questions answered. Do we know where they are?"

"The castle has the coordinates of all the lions. The green lion is located on a vast jungle panet. The yellow lion lies on a desolate desert planet. The red lion unfortunately was captured and thus is on a Golra battleship. The white lion is on a tundra planet. The Black lion is within this castle and can only be unlocked once all the other lions arrive. "

Shiro turned to the group. "Alright, listen up everyone. I know this may seem hard to chew, but this fight is important for all of us, and every other planet out there. The goal of the Golra is to fight, destroy, and conquer all other planets. It may not be effecting Earth right now, but I assure you that if we don't try to stop them now, Earth will be next. They already got as close as Kurburos, and frankly, I don't want them getting any closer." Upon hearing these words, everyone seemed motivated to take up the task and become paladins of voltron. "Now team, we need to form a plan. Lance, Hunk, I'll need you two to take the Blue Lion over to the desert planet to retrieve the Yellow Lion. Keith, Y/N, you two will go to the snow planet to retrieve the White Lion. Since the Red Lion is under Golra control we can get that one later. Lastly Pidge and I will go out to retrieve the Green Lion. Got it?"

Everyone nodded with a determined look on their faces and separated into their designated groups. You and Keith meet up in the pod and for a moment there's a moment of uncertainty as to who will pilot it. This is quickly resolved when Keith gestures at you to take the helm. "You were the one to make it to level 6 on your first try. You should take it."

You smiled at him and sat in the pilot's seat. "I don't mean to pry, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how did you do in the single simulators?"

"Are you wondering why the garrison bothers to keep me in if I'm such a discipline problem?"

"W-what?! No! Of course not!"

"I know that's what your thinking. That's what everyone thinks. There's no point in denying it."

You lower your head slightly. "Okay, maybe - but I didn't mean anything mean out of it! I'm just a really curious person by nature!"

He crossed his arms. "If you have to know, I got to level 5. Shiro came in when I was still in civilian school with one to try and encourage people to join the Garrison."

"You made it to level 5 without any training?! That's amazing! Maybe you should be the one piloting."

Keith was silent in response.

"There's nothing wrong with taking pride in your accomplishments, ya know."

More silence. You let out a quiet sigh and focused on piloting. After a little, however, Keith spoke again. "I'm sorry to drag you into this. I just wanted to help Shiro and I know you only came to help me. Now here we are about to enlist ourselves in fighting a universal battle we know nothing about. It's not too late for you to turn back if you want to. I don't think anyone would blame you."

You couldn't help but chuckle in response. "I joined the garrison so I could put my life on the line to help as many people as I could. This voltron thing seems to be just that but on a scale much bigger than I ever could've imagined. I'm grateful to have this opportunity."

This seemed to calm Keith's mind a bit as both of you arrived on the snow planet. You guys exited the pod to be immediately hit with an ice cold wind that seemed to blow through your bodies and deliver it's frosty bite to your very bones. Keith turned to you and asked. "Do there happen to be any blankets in that pod?"

"I don't know, let me check." Luckily, you were able to find not only blankets, but warm attire for the both of you. You put on your set before heading back out and threw Keith his. Luckily, this new outfit seemed to be made to brave colds even as harsh as this, and so you didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. You looked around wondering where you should go before you felt an energy drawing you further north. "Follow me." You told to Keith.

And so the both of you walked into the frozen wilderness, passing many caves, icebergs, and snowdrifts on your journey. Wading through the feet of piled up snow was hard on the both of you even with both of you being rather fit, but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle. You had been going on for awhile before Keith initiated conversation again. "When we met, did you mean what you said?"

"What?" You looked at him with a confused expression.

"You said that you were an orphan. Is that true?"

"Yeah," You said nonchalantly. "Why would I lie about something like that? It's not exactly desirable."

"I don't know. I just . . . I wanted to make sure."

"Okay . . ." You looked over at him to see him staring intently at the snow below him as he walked. "Are you going to tell me what's going through that head of yours or keep it to yourself?"

He seemed to ponder that question himself for a bit, weighing the positives and negatives of either option before finally speaking up. "When I was just a baby, my mother left for reasons I don't even know. Then when I was still just a kid, my dad died, so I know how you feel."

Upon hearing this, your eyes fell to the smooth white snow ahead of you. "It's hard, isn't it? Really hard. And nobody should have to go through it, but here we are."

Keith looked at you with sad eyes. "Yeah. You always have these annoying questions in your head of who they were and why they left that assault you at the worst of times, and you just have to accept the fact that you'll probably never know and move on. But then you still have to deal with being alone."

You moved your gaze to the grey clouds above you as soft snowflakes began to gently fall around you. "I could spend my whole life chasing after those questions, but if I'm to be honest with myself, I'm worried about what the truth might hold or what may become of me if I let those questions consume me. I still want to know, of course, but I'll let it go unanswered if it means I get to spend my life helping others and maybe saving enough lives to stop other children from enduring the same fate as me."

Keith looked at you with tender eyes. "Your a great person. You know that, right? I just joined because I was good at it and Shiro wanted me to, and look where I am now. Known throughout the whole school for beating someone up."

"You need to have more confidence in yourself. Just because other people don't generally see you a great person, doesn't mean you're not one! I think you're amazing." You position yourself so that you'd be walking right next to him. "And luckily, we don't have to deal with being alone anymore, because we have each other."

Keith couldn't help but let a faint smile on his face. You wanted to stare at it forever, but you had to keep your eyes ahead of you to avoid tripping. Luckily you did, because otherwise you would've walked right into the shield protecting the white lion. As soon as you looked into it's blue eyes, it sprung to life and gave a mighty roar, lifting the barrier and opening its mouth for entry. You turned back to Keith and said, "Now how about we get out of this horrible weather and meet back up with our friends."

He nodded his head and quickly boarded your new lion. Within seconds, you guys were off, and within a few minutes, you had arrived back at the castle of lions. Upon your arrival, Shiro signaled at Keith that he needed him to execute their plan to capture the Red Lion.

"Do I need to be there at all?" You asked in curiosity, but Allura grabbed your hand and lead you away.

"I noticed something about you, and I wanted to talk, if that's alright." She calmly explained.

"Alright, what's up?"

The princess took a deep sigh and began, "I wasn't quite sure at first, but now I can feel it. You're Altain."

"How did you come to that conclusion? That's a little...odd…" You inquired.

"The biggest thing that got my attention are the marks on your face. They're the same as mine and Couran's. Second of all, I noticed something a little off about the ship while I was using it at first. I suspected that it might have been age, but as soon as you left it was normal again. The castle of lions was reacting to your presence."

"Really? You wouldn't happen to know my parents, then, would you?"

"No, unfortunately not. I am sorry that I could not be of more use to you in that regard." Your face started to get noticeably more blue and so Allura did her best to try and cheer you up. "But the fact that the castle reacts to you means that under proper training, I can teach you how to use the teledove and make the ship wormhole!"

"You think I have potential to do that?" You said softly.

"Certainly! And much much more! I see a bright future for you on team Voltron, and I just want you to know how happy I am not just to see another Altian, but to have someone with your skill with us. I'm sure you'll prove useful."

"Thank you, I didn't do anything to deserve such a high honor, but I won't let you down." You assure her with a meek smile.

Allura hesitates to continue speaking, but eventually comes out with the truth. "With the good news also comes some bad news though...Our home planet, Altea, all of it...It's gone...The Golra in a fit of rage destroyed it in an attempt to prevent all resistance. It was a noble, yet sad sacrifice...Members of our race will come rare, so we must stick together." Allura stated solemnly.

You stared at her in shock. "Does that mean that my parents are dead?"

Allura stares at you with a look of understanding. "Unfortunately, yes."

You tried to stop the tears that welled up in your eyes but despite your best efforts they rolled down your face and fell onto the floor below. Allura tried to come to your comfort but you ran away. But you didn't just stop when you exited the room. No. You kept on running down the hallway, and into new rooms you'd never seen before, and then you ran some more. You ran as if somehow the quickening movement of your feet back and forth on the smooth granite floors would fill some of the pit that had just plowed itself into your heart, or maybe just put yourself in enough physical pain to overshadow the emptiness that you had kept at bay your whole life though optimistic and naive hope. And so you ran and ran . . . until you ran into a familiar face.

"Y/N! I just got back with Hunk after getting the yellow lion and let me just say that it was - Y/N?"

You tried to wipe up your tears and stop crying, but your efforts were in vain.

"Y/N are you okay? What happened?"

You found it hard to get enough breaths to even speak at first, but seeing Lance helped calm you down enough to make speaking viable. "Allura said that I'm an Altian because of the marks on my face, but - " Thinking about it caused more tears to form in your eyes, but you managed to brave it through. "She also said that her, Coran, and I are the only Altains left alive."

After hearing this, Lance's eyes widened. "I am SO sorry. If there's anything I could do, just tell me."

You looked at him with a sad smile. "I think . . . I had always known in my heart, or at least, I had accepted the fact that it was a likely possibility, but now that it's confirmed, I just - I don't know what to do."

"I wish I could give you some amazing advice to help you feel better, or just do anything, really. I would go back in time and kill Zarcon before he could destroy Altea if I could, but I can't and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You're helping me just by being here."

Lance smiled at you with a loving look in his eyes. "Do you need a hug?"

You nodded and soon after some of the emptiness that seemed to have consumed you whole was filled by the warmth of Lance's embrace.


	3. Mysteries Revealed

With all of the lions of Voltron assembled, it was now time to complete some team building activities, Alura, being in charge of them of course. First of all, the princess wanted them to perform a battle activity that could have been pretty practical, seeing as the team members one day would have to battle against grounded troops outside of their lion. To test their skill, she placed the battle bot in the center of the training room and had it set at level one. With all of the Paladins aligned in a circle formation across from it.

"For this exercise," she began, "I want you all to look after each other's backs. Take down the robot, and survive. Go!"

The moment her words ended, the robot's single 'eye' had lit and it sprung to life. Taking a look over at the group, it dashed quickly over in an attempt to knock a decent amount of them out. Keith and Shiro naturally dodged the attack, each heading in different directions but staying parallel from each other. Pidge tried to tangle the robot's legs by using the whip option of his bayard, but the robot's arm intercepted and grabbed it. Next, he pulled the green paladin by his own weapon and flung him against a wall outside of the training area, giving him an 'out'. This made Hunk terrified, seeing his friend pulled out so quickly. He panicked and tried to shoot the bot down by aimlessly firing som bullets, but the machine managed to dodge all of them and kicked him against the opposing wall. Hunk's body flying back caused Lance to pull you aside with him in an attempt to protect you, but also so that he could get an opening to flank the robot. He jumped up behind it and began to fire rapidly, hitting it a few times. The bullets of the lightweight gun though didn't seem to phase it much, for it had swung around to face Lance and made him go flying with it's metal fist.

"_This is going absolutely terrible!"_ You thought to yourself, but yet hadn't observed the robot long enough to see it's strategy. To avoid getting caught up in the crossfire, you jump back a decent bit to make room for Keith, the red paladin. Keith, like Lance, had also made multiple hits to the robot, but his were stronger and got it off of it's footing for a bit. This made Keith a little over-confident, causing him to swing his sword a little too wide, which gave the robot the perfect opportunity to land a punch on his stomach. Luckily for Keith though, Shiro was right behind the robot and ready to back his teammate up. Swiftly and professionally, Shiro had made a pleasant pattern of repetitively hitting the robot with several light blows, and dodging its attacks. It seemed like he had it all dealt with until the last minute, he was struck from something that could only appear to be fear and pain brought on by past memories. In his confusion, he fell over backwards and started thrashing about irrationally, which the robot gladly took advantage of. Keith, seeing this, dashed over to Shiro's location and went to block the attack from hurting Shiro, but only got the two of the boys knocked out.

Luckily for you though, at this point you had a strategy for taking this cloddish robot-fighter out. All of his swings, kicks, and attacks were large and clumsy, and this meant that the battle was tilted in your favor. When the robot came for you next, you side stepped so that for a brief moment you and it were parallel. You activated the scythe option of your bayard and hooked around the torso of the robot. Once that was done, you swung yourself around to the other side so that as it turned to face you, you moved to be behind it. To finish the robot off, you changed your bayard from the scythe from the the katana form, and kicked it's back really hard, causing the robot to fall down. The moment it hit the floor, you stood on it's back and used the katana to disconnect the robot's head from its body which in the end, destroyed it.

"Y/N! That was amazing, I didn't know that you had so much experience on the battlefield." Keith praised you as he got up and brushed himself off a bit. This made you flustered, as you weren't used to being praised by well, anyone really.

"Oh um, I'm not that great, I just picked up on the pattern after watching everyone else. I'm sure that if everyone else hadn't weakened it up a bit for me that I wouldn't have got it." You explained to the leader humbly.

"Even if that's the case," Shiro interrupted you, "Your technique and quick thinking is what benefited you in the end. You were able to figure out how to beat it quickly and swiftly, just as you should."

Lance finally stood back up and loosened his shoulder. "Your going to have to teach me that technique sometime so I don't get knocked out that quickly in real combat." At this point you were absolutely speechless. How would you know how to respond to praise from not only your leader, but also from the ones you admire?

As you did your best to formulate some response, a sudden bang rushed throughout, the castle, shaking it enough to nearly knock you over. It was at this moment that you heard Allura's voice come though the intercoms. "Paladins, it seems a Golra ship has tacked us down and has begun to attack the castle. Go to your lions and form Voltron as soon as possible! We cannot let this ship be destroyed. With that, everyone sprung into action, diving themselves to the separate corridors that would lead them to their lions. In less than a minute, everyone had already left the castle and was flying through the atmosphere, dodging all types of gunfire.

To your surprise, there wasn't just one ship there, but a whole battalion. You looked a them wide-eyed, wondering how you would take down so many enemies on your very first mission. Luckily, your lion was there to help you. You could sense within her the power of lighting and wind and you felt that all you had to do to tap into that power was concentrated. You closed your eyes and felt your connection you had with your lion through this shared experience and your connected will to protect and save both the innocent and the future for all. When you opened your eyes, you could feel a surge of energy running through both you and your lion, a tingling sensation that make all your hairs stand on end. You pulled the lever to make white fire on of her lazers, but what came out instead was a giant lighting shock. It hit the Golra ship in an instant, overrunning their systems with energy and immobilizing them for a few seconds.

It didn't take long for it to continue running as if nothing had happened, however. You held onto the controls harder as you said to your lion. "We're going to need a lot more power than that if we're going to protect the ship." Your lion seemed to understand you, as she pulled herself high up into the atmosphere and let out a mighty roar. As she did so, dark storm clouds began to collect all around her until they covered all the sky. They began to spark with bursts of lighting all over, all congregating together until they hit you and your lion, charging it up with even more power. Your lion roared once again, causing all the strikes of lighting to send themselves flying at the many Golra battleships, freezing them in place and momentarily overpowering their systems. With one final roar, one huge beam of lighting to emit from white's mouth and split the nearest battleship clean in half.

This was when you pulled forward on your controls, sending the both of you to fly through the air as fast as lightning itself. With these speeds, there was no chance of the ships being able to hit you. Instead you weaved between them effortlessly and shot many holes into them as you did, causing even more of them to fall. You thought that you might be able to make use of all this airborne debris and called upon the storm your lion had created. Soon enough, a burst of wind erupted from every direction you deemed necessary, violently shoving the beaten ships into the ones that were still functional.

You looked towards the rest of the battlefield to see how your teammates were fairing. For the most part they were doing rather well. It was obvious that they had all taken some damage, but they had succeeded in taking down a few ships of their own. Right as you thought that things were looking up for you and your team, the enemy backup arrived. Your face immediately dropped and you turned on your communications to ask for help. "What on earth are we supposed to do now! There's no way we can take on this many ourselves! We haven't even finished off the first wave and most of us have already taken a good deal of damage. It's just not sustainable!"

You heard Shiro answer your call. "Team! Form Voltron!"

You all gather together and fly in formation, but nothing happens. You try again, but to no avail. Before you can give it a third shot, a hyper laser formed by the combined beams of the nearest ships hits you all. You scream as you suddenly get forced away from your team. That's when you hear Pidge come though the radio. "This isn't working! We need to try something else!"

Hunk comes on the line, in obvious distress. "What else?"

Pidge pauses to think before responding. "When I was at the garrison, I would go to the roof every night to listen in to whatever signals I got. Sometimes, I'd get Golra signals, though I didn't know it at the time. But I think I heard enough about how their systems work to craft a virus to shut them down. It'll take me some time to craft, but once it's in the system, all battleships within the area will lose power long enough for us to destroy them all."

Shiro came back on the line. "Excellent plan! We'll cover you for the time being. Tell us when your finished so we can get in position."

You began to focus back on the fight ahead of you, but before you could attack any more enemy ships, Pidge came back in on the line. "There's one thign I didn't mention. In order for this virus to work, I'd need someone to manually put it in the Golra's systems."

"That sounds super dangerous and risky." Hunk said. "Are you sure this is the best plan we got?"

You narrowed your eyes in a determined look. "It's our only option for victory since we can't form Voltron. Pidge, I'll go. I did the best at our training session earlier today so I have the best chance of making it out of there alive."

"Okay. I'll send you the code when I'm finished. Your lion should be able to transfer it onto a Golra-compatible chip after that."

"Great." You disconnected your voice from the line and called upon the wind once more, but you realized that you would have to stretch your power even further if you were to buy enough time for this plan to succeed. This time when you concentrated, you felt not only for the connection that you had with your lion, but also the connection your lion had to wind and lightning itself. That's when you had and idea. You opened your eyes and looked for any and all areas that would be optimal to cause as much damage to the enemy as possible.

Then, you imagined glass spears around them all filled with a combination of hydrogen and oxygen and then called upon the lighting of the storm you had created before. Just like earlier, lighting flared, gathering at your lion, only this time instead of having the many lighting blasts strike the ships, you had them hit the gas bubbles you created. Immediately, tons of loud explosions could be seen across the sky, blowing off whole bits of the enemy's battleships. But you weren't finished yet. You called upon the wind to swirl in the epicenter of all this chaos, forming a tornado that you then had your lion strike with the powerful lighting blast you had charged earlier. Soon all of the flying rubble and still airborne destroyed battleships were caught up in its influence and they quickly got charged with the lighting that was surging through the whole tornado.

You watched as the rubble and destroyed ships got flung brutally back at the remaining Golra ships all around, clearing out the entire area. You then looked over to the areas where your friends were still fighting and sent the tornado that way. Unfortunately, they could tell your strategy and all concentrated their lazers together to blast the tornado, dissipating it completely.

That's when Pidge reported back to you to tell you he had completed the virus. You did as you were told and took the chip that white made for you. As you were scouting for a good ship to sneak upon, you heard Keith Scream over the intercom. "KEITH! What happened?"

"I took a pretty big blow. I can barely move," he said in an exasperated voice.

You desperately looked over to find him and that's when you saw that another Golra ship was gearing up to blast him. You used your lion to reach him at the speed of lighting, but you didn't have enough time to get the both of you out in time. Instead, you took the blow for him. You prepared yourself for an impact, but none came. When you opened your eyes, you realized that the Golra ship wasn't using one of their guns, but a gravity beam to pull you in.

In a panic, you started flipping a bunch of switches in your lion, struggling and fighting to escape from the beam's grasp, but it was all for not. Every second you were drawn closer and closer to the Golra ship, until you were officially caught. Once you were in the the ship, your lion started to glow and shrunk down drastically. Once the process was finished, you realized that your lion became a live sized earth-like lion, and you were riding on it's back.

"Amazing! I didn't know that you could do that, but right now we want to defend ourselves, so I'll get off of you." You spoke to the lion as you climbed off of it's back and prepared yourself for battle. What you weren't prepared for though was the stun guns that the Golra soldiers had when they began to release fire on the two of you. Your lion valiantly leaped in front of you and took the shorts while providing you cover, in the meanwhile, you set your bayard into gun form and quickly shot each and every one of them down.

"Don't worry girl, I'll come back to you." You told your lion while petting her briefly, and stealthily dashing through the hall. You peeked around the corner to see if there were any guards in it, but it was just a duo of centuries making their programmed clearings. You flattened yourself against the wall in the direction they were coming from, and waited for them to be next to you. Once you were aligned, you shot one of them in the head, and the same bullet flew straight through to go into the head of the other, bringing them both to their knees.

Once you were done with that, you opened up the map of the ship that you downloaded from Pidge to try and see the directions you needed to follow to get to the control room. Upon looking at the map, you quickly noticed that you needed to be the the level exactly below you and continue going straight. You sigh to yourself, thinking "_I was really hoping that I could keep this a stealth mission. I guess that we'll just see where things go from here."_ With slight hesitation, you shifted your bayard from gun form to katana form. You stabbed the great blade into the floor, and swiftly spun it in a circle to create a tunnel leading from your floor level to the one below you. As you completed your consecutive slice, the chunk of floor that your were standing on landed onto the floor below with a loud and obvious 'thunk' sound.

All of the centries that were in the surrounding hallways were alerted by the sound, and came to her area to investigate. Two started shooting at you from each end of the hallway, leaving you as 'the monkey in the middle'. You used you sword like a bat to launch the large chunk of floor at the two of them on one end, bringing them both to the ground, crushed. Bullets coming from your hindside began to graze you, so you quickly spun around, threw your sword to decapitate one of them, then grabbed the gun from the fallen machine to shoot the other. As you pulled out the sword, more started to come, but you didn't want to deal with them right now so you started running rapidly in the direction of the control room.

Finally, you made it to the door that lead you into the control room, but the door was locked and you were all out of breath. In panic, you began to bang on the door and the control panels. In your desperation, you seemed to have accidentally hit some sort of scanner that just let the door open for you. This was confusing to you, but you had no time to think about that due to the fact that many centries had been shooting at you from multiple angles. When you got into the room, you jumped over the control panel and hid below it to confuse the soldiers who entered the room. As they walked in, they seemed to be performing some sort of scanning protocol, but couldn't pick her up and left the station. In a hurry, you shoved the chip into the port for the system to download, and only had the pain of waiting for this thing to download to deal with.

You peaked around the corner to see if there were any centries left and you saw that they had posted quite a few to guard the door. But why would they do that instead of just attacking you. You decided to leave them be for now, as the virus was still being downloaded but you changed your katana to a gun so you could attack anyone coming for you as soon as necessary. There you waited and waited, jumping at every noise the ship made. It seemed like you had been waiting there for hours but you knew it had only been a few minutes at the most. Different scenarios kept on running through your head and for each one you couldn't help but imagine yourself failing the mission, or worse, dying. You shook your head and tried to think more positively, thinking of ways you could counteract each scenario so all would be well.

You were brought back to reality when you noticed a few centries escorting some weird purple creature with them. The four that were guarding the door burst in an started shooting at you. You hid you head back behind the control panel for cover, but you knew that you'd have to leave it to try and buy time for the virus to finish. You waited as long as you could for a good opening to attack one of the centries but none came, and the Golra was slowly getting closer to the room. You changed your bayard back to its katana version and slept out from behind the control panel while screaming. Luckily, you were fast enough to the barrade of on coming bullets with your sword. You didn't know that you could be this fast so accomplishing this feat surprised even you, but you figured it must be because the bond you share with your lion. Perhaps that caused you to share a small portion of her abilities.

Soon enough, you had stabbed the century closest to you in its chest. You then grabbed his gun with your free hand and shot down the two opposite of you while using the pen you had stabbed as a shield. You pulled your sword out of the centuries chest as you turned your attention to the last one in the room. He tried to shoot you point blank, but you sliced his gun straight in half and then used his ally's gun to shoot him down.

It was in this moment that the Golra had finally entered to room . . . or had he just been watching you fight this whole time. He was clapping his hands and had a gleeful look on his face. "Ah, yes, Y/N. You fight like a Golra. I'm happy to say that you have not disappointed me! In fact, I'd go as far as to say that you've made me quite proud! Becoming a paladin of voltron so you could deliver one of the lions to us. Amazing! Tell me, how did you manage to fool not only the paladins and Altians, but also your Lion?"

You pointed your weapon towards him and glanced to see if the virus had finished downloading. It was 95% finished. "What are you talking about?! Bring it to you! Over my dead body!"

"Ah, you see Y/N, but that's where your woefully wrong. After all, we already have the white lion and your standing right in front of me very much alive."

You step closer to him and raise your weapon to be level with his neck. "You said my name twice now. How do you know it?"

"My, my. Let's not resort to violence now, shall we? I've been courteous enough to have my guards stand down. I'd expect the same level of respect."

"Answer the question or I'll tear your guards apart." You glanced at the screen once again. 97% finished.

"You know, I think I'd like to see that." Suudently, the centuries burst into action, firing at you once again with their guns. You blocked them all just like you had done before, but this time, when you tried to get close to them, they turned their free hands into blades and attacked you all at different angles. You quickly changed your bayard from a katana to a scythe and managed to block all the different attacks. You then swung your scythe rapidly in a circle repeatedly to block the gunshot fire they continuously aimed at you. You kept this technique up and slashed the two closest centries when you saw an opportunity, leaving only two left. They one of them started running try and flank you, but you knew that would be the end of you so you intercepted him and sliced him in half before he could do so. You changed your bayard back to its katana mode and easily dodged the bullets that the last one sent your way. Once you were close enough to have good chances, you threw your katana into its head, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

You quickly pulled the sword out and pointed it back at the Golra, causing him to raise his hands above his head. "I warned you. Now tell me how you know my name or your next. I bet you're not so tough without any of your guards to keep you safe."

The Golra raised his eyebrow. "You do now?" He then grabbed your sword with what was apparently a metal arm and flug it across the room. "I'm willing to bet that without your lion or bayard, your just a scared little girl."

You looked over at the monitor one last time to see how far it was just in time for it to change from 99 to 100%. Suddenly, everything shut down, including the lights. You used this opportunity to retrieve your bayard and run out of the room. Now all you needed to do was find your lion and get off this thing. As you ran, you heard the same man from before shout. "You want to know how I know your name? Well, I'll tell you."

You briefly looked back to see his yellow eyes piercing through the darkness. "I'm your father."

You immediately stop dead in your tracks. "What? But - you can't be my father. I'm an Altain."

The Golra's full body came into view as the energy power turned on, slowly getting bigger and bigger with each step he took toward you. "Sadly, but luckily only in part, and I have great plans for you, my child. But of course I won't tell you any of that or any of the many questions I know are running in your head unless you lay down your weapon and surrender right NOW." He was right in front of you, staring down at you from his tall stature.

You froze, unaware of what to do, but eventually you fell to you knees and let your weapon clash to the ground. "Tell me everything."

"Good girl." He picked up your bayard from the ground, causing it to return back to its normal form. "Now, where should we begin?"


	4. Echos Realized

You raised your head from the floor to look at your father as you assumed he would begin to speak to you, but instead of words your eyes were met with a stun gun shoved in your face. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger causing you a short jolt of pain and your vision to blur. Quickly everything faded to black as your fell down to the floor at his feet.

Eventually you started to hear the sounds of the ship functioning around you, and your father speaking to other lower down Golra soldiers. Your head stung and hurt, as if something was buzzing around inside of it and refused to stop. With what energy you had left in you, you slowly opened your eyes as your world began to blur back into focus. You tried to move your body, but it would seem as if you've been strapped down while you were unconscious.

"Damn it…" You muttered to yourself as you swung your head back in forth in an attempt to accomplish something, but all you managed to do was to spread the feeling of your cold sickly sweat throughout your head. Your father heard your pitiful fall and dismissed his guards, then proceeded to turn his attention to you.

"Good morning my daughter! I'm so happy to see that you've finally awoken! Why don't we take a lovely moment to get to know each other! We'll call it father-daughter time." He teased while your body was hopelessly squirming around in the restraints.

"Well if you're going to claim that you're my dad and tie me to an uncomfortable chair, the least you could do is tell me your name, 'daddy'." You spat at him as if your words could hurt him, but such fiestyness and resistance only seemed to amuse him.

"Oh my! What a cute little girl you are, but if you so insist I'll introduce myself. My name is Maksim. I am the rightfully acclaimed prince below King Zarkon. As you see though, it wasn't always that way!" The man rambled in a bi-polar swing of tones, as if he couldn't decide what emotion he was feeling.

"Well sir, you can't exactly say 'as you can see' in a pre-explanation sentence in a situation in which the person you're speaking to can't actually see. I literally just learned about all of this stuff a few days ago. What are you going on about?!" You whined at him, hoping for a more legible explanation than the nonsense he was spewing.

"What I'm going on about is that before you can learn about your parents you have to learn about my parents! You see, I was born out of Zarkon's summer fling with King Elfor's wife. When I came out, nobody was expecting it and they thought that the best way to 'cover it up' would be to dispose of me! Hide me away like a little kid putting sheets over the piss stain in his bed and hoping that 'mummy and daddy' wouldn't find out. There I was, alone, with no one else to help or even give a damn about me." Maksin explained on the same emotional and tonal swing that he was on before the last time he spoke. Then after that, he took in a deep breath and huffed out while unclenching his fists, as if he was trying to console himself.

"So because of this you thought that you'd do the same with your own child and just yeet me out somewhere in space?" You retorted sassily, but not too much so to anger him further than he already seemed.

Maksin laughed in response to your question as if he thought it was completely ridiculous. "My my, my child, where would you get such an idea from? If it was up to me, you would have been right under my wing as I returned to Zarkon, and then we could be out here conquering space together. Now, how ideal does that sound?"

You glared at him as if he had two heads or was speaking a completely different language. "Um, you are aware that you're like, I dunno, completely evil and on the wrong side here? Right? Did nobody inform you that you were 'mister bad guy'?" You taunted your father once again, as if it was your new favorite game.

Your father only scoffed at you in disappointment. He rolled his eyes and went back to telling the story that you begged to hear, "After I was abandoned I was left by myself to live and survive off of my strength and no one else's. Instead of being born into power, I taught it to myself and thrived. Killing who I deemed as worthless, and stealing whatever I wanted to be mine. In my quest of exploring space I came across a pitiful little planet known as Earth. While I was there, I found someone that I thought understood. I thought that she knew what I wanted, and would be willing to partake in my lifestyle of stealing and conquering. We got closer than I'd like to admit, and that way we created 'little-miss-you'. The more and more we were around each other the more she seemed to detest me and my ways of life. She knew what she was getting into but halfway through decided that she wanted to quit. In attempt to fix her, I tried to beat and train her into submitting into my will. Instead of solving the problem though, she just stole you away from me and claimed that she'd 'rather die than live by my side'. I made short work of that request then decided to show my father all of the progress I've made and how I survived against all odds. After my identity was confirmed, he gladly accepted me over his other son, which he 'released from service'. Are you happy now?"

Your eyes lit with rage and you began to struggle in your restraints more. You screamed and shouted in pain at the man who stood in front of you, "You killed my mother?! And for what reason exactly? Because she decided to stand up for herself? Because she didn't want to be your little pet anymore? Because she didn't want to live and die as your 'pretty little wallflower'? You're absolutely despicable! I refuse to accept you as my father!"

Maksin visibly cringed at your response and then look brimmed with anger again, "There you go! Off at it again just like your pitiful excuse of a mother! Barking the same 'justified' words with no meaning behind them just like the mindless little bitch that you are. God! You two even sound the same. Who knew that women were such a lost cause." He eased himself up again then paced around the room a bit. After making a few rounds he stopped and looked at you dead in the eyes, adding on to his previous response. "Well, at least this time I'll get a little more fun out of removing the stains out of my bloodline."

He grabbed you by the neck and ripped you out of your restraints, throwing you on the floor behind the table you were just on. You get up as fast as you can and look for your bayard. Unfortunately it's nowhere to be found. Maksin slowly walks to meet you and tries to punch you. Luckily, your able to dodge because of your quick reflexes, running behind him. At this point, you think you have him and you kick him in the back of his knee to bring him to the ground. To your surprise, he tanks it and turns around instead. "You may be strong against centuries but your nothing against a full Golra."

He goes to punch you again, but you catch his fist in your hand and do your best to push it away from his body. He merely smirks at your effort and punches you in the chin with his free hand. You fly backwards from his incredible strength and hit the wall. For a moment your vision goes blurry, but you know you can't give in. You can still tell through your haze that's he's walking back over to you, so you wait until just the right moment and roll away. This gives you enough time to stand back up and look around for something, anything for you to use as a weapon against him. The only things that you can see in the room are the table you were bound to and the leather restraints that were now huddled in the corner. _That's it!_, you thought. If you could only get those and put them together. You might be able to make a makeshift whip to use.

You ran over to get the torn restraints, but your father had a trick up his sleeve. He let his robot arm detach from his body, and it flew over to you with its rocket power, pinning up to the wall and choking you in the process. You clawed at the hand to try and pry it away, but to no avail. Your father started to walk back over to you as he said. "At least you follow the Golra way of victory or death. Your pitiful mother was begging me for her life in her last few moments. Said something about not wanting you to grow up alone. Truly pathetic. But don't worry, as I did love her once, I agreed to follow her wishes. So I kept her alive, that is, until the day that she decided she had enough and finally begged for death. Turns out she wasn't as selfless or noble as she'd always claim."

A darkness began to cover your vision and spread farther and farther until it covered all. For that moment there was nothing, but you were quickly brought back to cold hard reality. When you opened your eyes, you quickly looked over to assess the situation, but the corners of your vision were still covered in darkness. You forced yourself to stand up and that was when you realised that Maksin was standing right in front of you, just waiting for your to stand up. You could see his lips move to say something but you couldn't hear any of it over the loud ringing that was in your ears. You saw him reattach his metal arm and punch you again right in the stomach, but your body still felt like it was eons from being in the normal world so all you could feel was his touch followed by the touch of the wall behind you.

You fell to the floor once again and looked longingly at the restraints at the opposite side of the room. If only you could get there. The ringing in your ears began to let up at this moment, allowing you to hear your father's words. "I'm afraid I'll have to take back all the praise I gave you earlier. Despite all the talent you showed back then, it's seems that your true nature is that of a disappointing failure. Perhaps I should erase you to prevent a good-for-nothing like you from tarnishing my reputation." Luckily, this gave your body time to get back to normal. You waited for just the right opportunity, then dashed under Maksin's legs and to the restraints. "So you do have some fight left in you, my dear." He took a deep breath in and smiled. "Good."

He ran at you as you desperately tried to link all the restraints together. In the end you knew that you would only be able to focus on one or the other, so you stopped working for a moment to dodge his barrage. You ran as far away from him as you could and continued to work. He angrily turned around and tried running at you once more, to which the same result occurred. This time, however, you decided to jump behind the table and use it for temporary cover. This gave you a little more time to make your finishing touches. Finally, now you had something you could fight back with.

You jumped out from behind the table and raised your weapon, finally ready to deliver some justice for killing your mother. You found him about ten feet away from you and immediately cracked your whip in his direction. Instead of dodging out of the way, he turned his arm into a gun and disintegrated your only hope to fight back. Not a moment later, you could feel a sharp pain cover the entirety of your face, knocking you back onto the table. Your father grabbed your face with his flesh and and began punching your toso repeatedly with his robot arm. You screamed and struggled, trying to find some relief from the pain, but none came. Tears welled up in your eyes as you thought back to your friends. "LANCE! KEITH!" You yelled, though your voice was muffled through Maksin's giant hand.

And then, the punching stopped.

Maksin's hand left your face, leaving you to stare at the lowly lit wall above you. You wanted to try and move, to see what had caused your father to stop his torment, but you found it too painful to move. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, preparing yourself for any pain that might be brought about from the turning of your head as you looked around. You looked to the doorway to find nothing there but old claw marks from whoever had been tortured in here last. You looked back at where your dad has been to find him still standing there with his face obscured. "I see you are more human than Golra after all, and so you disappoint me once again. When will you learn that love is weakness?" He turned his arm into its gun form and shot at you rapidly, causing tons of waves of pain to strike all over your body. "Who are these people you yearn for? Are they Paladins as well?"

You tried to look at him with all the definance you could muster, but the only thing your face could show was pain.

"They are, aren't they? You don't want me to hurt them, do you? That is how love works, after all. By committing one of the Golra's worst taboo's I suppose I'll have to punish you more than expected. I'll keep you alive, for now. At least until I can capture the objects of your heart and decimate them right before your very eyes, of course, not before giving them their fair share of torture, which you'll be watching as well, of course. But first." He changed his robotic arm so that a short blade came out above his hand. "You need to get your fair share of the pain." Then, he stabbed you in your lower chest and twisted the blade, making your entire torso light up in a fire that got worse whenever you breathed. He quickly ripped it out, causing your blood to splat all over Maksin, you, and the floor around you. You tried to scream, but even that act hurt you too much, so instead you laid there, unable to recognize what was in front of you due to sheer pain.

A meer moment after the blade left your body, you could feel its burning cut on your arm, instead this time it was much more precise. Your eyes widened and created all the tears you could muster as you finally let out a blood curdling scream. This time, it wasn't just one quick stab. You could feel him move the blade diligently up and down, left and right as if he was etching something in your very skin. The whole time this went one, you continued to scream as your whole body was in a pain so unbearable that it overwhelmed all other senses. You could not see, hear, taste or smell anything. Only feel a strong burning sensation all over. For just a moment, you gained enough control over your mouth to say "PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! FORGIVE ME PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

Finally, you could feel the blade leave your body. Your father picked you up by your neck once again so that you'd be face to face with him, your arms limp from both pain and equation. He looked you dead in the eyes and said, "Forgiveness is not the Golra way," before slamming you back down into the table, cracking it. This time as he choked you, you lay there limp and welcomed the darkness that came, as it would mean that for at least a little, you wouldn't have to feel any of this unbearable pain anymore.

That's when you heard the door suddenly burst open in an explosion that shook the whole room, causing your father to release you. You took a sharp breath of air and twisted your body to see what had happened. It was hard to see at first as there was lots of smoke and your vision wasn't clear yet, but soon you saw them: both Lance and Keith with heir bayards at the ready. Upon seeing you, they ran over to you. "Y/N!" They yelled both in shock and worry. "Are you okay?"

You tried to make some response, but you couldn't get any to come out of your throat. That when Maksin got back up from the explosion. Both of the paladins saw him and immediately moved so they could be between you and your father. They got their weapons ready as they prepared for him for an attack and asked you. "Who is this creep?"

You looked away from them as you barely managed to squeak out. "My father."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

Your father was fully up now and ready to fight. "It's true, and I can't believe that she delivered to me not just one, but three lions of Voltron."

Keith grit his teeth at Maksin's response and then looked at Lance. "You make sure Y/N is okay and get her in a sable condition if needed. I can handle this."

Lance nodded back and immediately turned to you. He looked you up and down, but it was hard to tell where you had been stabbed, hit, or carved, because everything was soaked in blood. You looked both shocked and horrified but then gave you a sad, but determined smile. "I'm not going to let you die, okay. First things first. I'll need to stop your bleeding and then clean your wounds." He ripped off a portion of his outfit and tied it off above the carving in your arm that read, "Love is a weakness." He then started applying pressure to your stab wound.

As this was happening, Keith began to battle your father. He first turned his bayard into a gun and took a few shots, but Maksin blocked them all with his sword arm as he rushed towards Keith. Right before he could stab Keith however, Keith turned his bayard into a sword and blocked the attack. He then Pushed your father's sword away and slashed at his torso. As you watched this, you couldn't help but get a smile on your face. Finally, he would have to feel even a fraction of the pain that he dealt to both you and your mother. That didn't keep him out of the fight for very long, however, he quickly reared back up and tried to slash at keith once more. This time, Keith slashed your father's robotic arm off. He then pointed his sword at your father and said. "Not so strong without your robots, huh?"

Your father looked at him with a smile. "I am, you just overestimate your abilities." It was at that moment that his arms rocket function started, shooting it into the air and flying at Keith's back. You screamed his name as you tried to warn him about this imminent danger, but it was too late. You closed your eyes, not wanting to see the death of someone you liked, but you opened your eyes when you didn't hear Keith scream in pain or your father scream in victory. When you opened them, you saw Lance with his bayard turned into a longsword, keeping the arm at bay.

"Don't worry Y/N, we got this." Lance assured you as he abruptly stabbed his blade downwards to pin the arm into the floor of the ship. Keith, noticing Lance's strategy, sidestepped to the Golra's armless side and stabbed at the indent where the arm would reattach.

Maksin scoffed at Keith's attempt to penetrate him morally. "Hah! As if that would do anything!" In return to Keith's attack, he took his other arm and swung it around to give him a punch that would send him flying. The dark haired boy sternly jabbed his blade into the Golra's hand. He bellowed in pain as he tried to shake the blade off, but was to no avail without his other arm.

Keith took advantage of this and teleported his bayard from one hand to the other before aggressively swinging at your father's face, cutting it not deep enough to kill him, but enough to leave a mark. Maksin only smirked and headbutting Keith down into the floor, pinning him there with his foot. "I see you fight like a Golra as well. I must say, out of the children pretending to be the embodiment of justice, you are the least dishonorable for my daughter."

Keith only responded to this with an irritated grunt. The boy seemingly ignored Maksin's comment and proceeded to fully stub through the back of his foot, severing achelie's heel and causing him to fall on top of Keith. Maksin once again headbutted at Keith to try and Knock him out, hoping that he could move on to Lance afterwards and then Finish off Y/N.

Keith managed to avoid the headbut and used his legs to kick the Golra in the stomach, winding him. He then tried to roll onto the top but Maksin held firm. Before the Golra could try anything else, Keith punched Maksin's head, forcing him off of himself. He got to his feet as quickly as he could and pointed his sword directly at the Golra's neck. "Surrender now and keep your life."

Your father put his hands the air, smiled, and said "Victory or death." before grabbing the sword and thrusting it towards his neck.

However, Keith changed it back to its gun form. "Yeah. That trick's not gonna work." He looked back over to you and lance. "How's she's doing"

Lance responded by saying. "She's in critical damage, but I've managed to stop the bleeding."

Then when you forced yourself to sit up and said to Keith. "Let me kill him. He abused and killed my mother and now he tortured me."

Keith nodded his head and handed you his bayard. You looked at your father straight in the eyes and asked him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Or any last words at all?"

"I regret nothing." He said. "Hail Zarkon."

With that you pulled the trigger on the gun, shooting him directly through his brain, and finally killing him. A wave of relief shook over you. Finally it was over. You collapsed back onto the table, and let the darkness take you. But even in your void, you could still feel the gentle hands of Lance pick you up, and carry you out of the room and whisper to you. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."


	5. Forming Voltron(Lance Route)

You began to gain some semblance of consciousness after an unknown amount of time. Your eyes still felt too heavy to open and you didn't have enough energy to move or even speak, but you could hear hurried footsteps of what sounded like two people and feel the touch of someone who you could tell was carrying you in their arms. Then you could hear Keith voice over to you left. "How's she doing?"

The footsteps stopped. "Not too good." Lance responded, "We need to get her to a cryopod as soon as possible." You could feel Lance's forehead touch yours as he gently pleaded. "Please, Y/N. Stay with me. Without you, life would feel so hollow. So please, don't leave me." One of his cold tears fell off of his face and onto yours. Still unable to move or speak, you felt it as it slowly slid down the side of your face until it dripped down to the floor below.

You could hear Keith's slow footsteps draw nearer. "She's not gone yet, so we still have a chance. Comon, lets hurry and get her the help she needs."

Lance's face lifted as he looked to Keith. "Okay." And within a moment, the quick sounds of footsteps resumed. You're not sure how long they lasted for, but eventually they stopped once again to be replaced with the sound of moving metal and motors. You felt yourself being placed from Lance's arms into the cryogenic pod, and once again, everything faded to black.

Since you were Altain, you healed faster than any other of the paladins. All and all, the only thing that you wanted was a nice long nap and a day to relax. That wasn't to be though this night. A loud crashing noise was heard and a voice on the intercom told all paladins of Voltron to get to their lions. Begrudgingly, you made your way out of the pod and grumpily hobbled your way on over to the White Lion, not quite understanding the emergency of the situation. Luckily for you, she sped on over to you before you made it to her bay, and off you two went out into the sky and joined your comrades.

"Just in time Y/N!" Shiro greeted, "We need to form Voltron immediately, this robeast is like nothing we've ever seen or encountered before."

"Affirmative!" You and your team meats responded in unison.

Without a moment to spare, you and everyone else got together to form the being known as Voltron. Shiro soared to the top to form the torso and head, with Pidge and Hunk coming at his sides to form the arms, and adjusting themselves to size as needed. Keith and Lance then flew up afterwards to form the legs and lastly you flew behind Voltron to form the tail, changing your shape into a vicious looking tail. You all cautiously approached the robeast and first began to observe it before opening attack. The first thing that you noticed is that the beast looked like a dollar store version of a Voltron lion. The machine was built in fine quality and luster, it just looked like it was trying way too hard to be one of the six lions.

"Is that...what I think it is…?" Lance questioned in wonder and awe.

"Well, if what you're thinking is a Golra prototype of their own voltron lions, then most likely yes. There's no way to tell what this thing does for sure, but it's safe to assume that it might have similar abilities to our own lions or attempt to recreate some of the abilities we show." Pidge explained briefly.

While the team was thinking and discussing about the strange new robeast, it had spotted them and fired a laser against the group. Your team just in time was able to swing up your shield, but the force of the laser still pushed everyone back significantly. Luckily for the team there was nothing behind them but sky. The team simply turned on the thrusters to counteract the force and hovered in place during the meantime.

"Everyone, we need to focus!" Shiro reminded the team.

"That's a great idea, but exactly how do we deal with this thing? It's like nothing we've ever seen before!" Hunk exclaimed in panic.

"The answer is easy!" You interrupted, "Simply observe and take action after. If we can taunt it and avoid getting hit, we'll be able to figure out a better plan!"

"I think we're taunting it by just being here!" Lance said.

"Great!" You replied. "Then everyone stay vigilant. We don't know what this thing will throw at us so we'll need to be prepared to dodge or shield at any moment. If worst comes to worst, I can temporarily paralyze it with my taser."

"Team, you heard Y/N." Shiro said.

"Got it!" The rest of the paladins said in unison.

Voltron kept its sword out for quick use if necessary as it flew around the robeat, waiting for it to take a move. The robeast used this opportunity to form a long sword before lunging at them. The team moved the shield into position and successfully blocked the robeast's attack, but it quickly turned into a stalemate as the robot repeatedly attacked them with great speed.

"How is this thing moving so quickly?!" Hunk yelled.

"I don't know!" Pidge exclaimed. "I can't see anything behind this shield!"

"Don't worry. I got it." You move yourself to hover just above Voltron's head. "It seems like it has tons of boosters built-in all over its body that its able to control with great precision to give its attacks not only more speed, but more attack power as well."

"We did well for now, let's fall back to give ourselves some space between us." Following Shiro's orders, everyone turned on their rocket thrusters to quickly move back and away from the robeast. As soon as you did so, however, it chased you and tried to attack you again with its sword. You blocked with your shield once more, putting you in the exact same stalemate.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Keith.

"It's a stalemate." You replied. "If it wants to do any damage to us, its going to have to do something differently. Let's leverage that to our advantage."

"Y/N's right. Let's stick with our original plan and wait to see what this robeast has up its sleeve." Shiro said. Sure enough, the robot stopped attacking with its sword and instead formed a chain scythe. Using it's insane speed and strength, it propelled one of the scythes far above and behind Voltron before pulling back and activating the boosters on the scythe itself, sending it hurting at Voltron's back. Luckily, you were able to kock it out of the way just in time.

"Guys, did you see that?" You asked everyone else.

"Yep." Keith said. "And it looks like that's not all that thing has up it's sleeve." As Keith spoke, the back of the robeast opened up revealing tons of rockets that all flew past voltron, and then circled around to try and hit his back.

"Form nine tails!" Shiro yelled. You felt your lion begin the transformation, splitting and thinning over and over to create Voltron's iconic nine tails. You could sense where each and every one was and control them all easy through the psychic link you had with your lion. You waited for a split second for them to get into range, and them sliced them all with your lighting speed.

"Got it!" You said. But before you could say anything else, you felt something hit Voltron's side, and hard. "What was that?" You yelled.

"The robeast hit us with one of-" Shiro started to say before you all feel yourselves being pulled up into the air, around the robeast, and shoved face-first into the ground with the power of a meteor. The impact alone caused a large crader for form in the ground and almost made you fly across the room. "Is everyone okay? Shiro asked.

It took you a moment to process what had happened but you quickly got back into the game. You were just about to reply when you noticed a huge lazer coming for Voltron. With you quick reflexes, you made Voltron's nine tails spin rapidly in a circle, causing the laser to be reflected back at the robeast, who took the blow to the chest. You sighed in relief. "Guys, we need to get up quickly before it tries something I can't reflect."

"Right." Everyone said in unison while quickly getting Voltron back onto its feet.

"We can't afford to stay on the defensive anymore. We need to attack!" Called Keith.

"On it!" Lance replied hastily, in attempt to solve the problem all by himself. He swung Voltron's foot forth to aggressively kick the robeast in the shins, but was to no avail since the attack only threw Voltron off balance.

"What are you doing?!" Screeched Keith in terror.

"I'm trying to take down the robeast!" Lance responded snappily, "I don't see anyone else trying out anything!"

"Yes Lance, but we're supposed to DISCUSS battle plans before throwing our limbs around!" The mullet headed boy preached.

"Calm down," Shiro interjected. "Fighting with each other won't get us anywhere, we just need a direct plan of attack."

"I've got one!" You shouted, "Form the shield and throw it at the robeast's head. Approach it immediately after doing so, I have a plan of attack."

"Alright, I'm on it!" Responded Pidge as she formed the shield and threw it aggressively straight at the robeast's head. It hit so hard that it bounced back to Voltron and was swiftly caught as they charged forth. As soon as the shield was retrieved, you used your lion's nine tails to form a cone and spin rapidly like a drill, slowly pushing it into the surprised robeast's chest. Sparks began to fly as you tore about its inner wiring, it tried to pull you back but no no avail. Due to the lightning power of your lion, you were both as strong and feast as the robeast, if not more. Instead, it activated its trusters and pulled back. Taking advantage of this opportunity, you quickly slammed your bayard into the White Lion and twisted it, shifting the tails from the drill formation into one large scorpion tail, of which you quickly thrusted forward into the time it activated all of its thrusters and succeeded in getting away. Luckily for you, the damage had already been done.

"Great work Y/N! At this rate we'll have the robeast defeated in no time." Shiro said without knowing the greater picture.

"UM, not to rain on your guys' parade or anything, but look at the castle! It's under attack!" Lance shouted with a great sense of immediacy.

"Pidge, check our communications to the castle. There must be some reason that we didn't get a distress signal." Shiro ordered.

"On it," she responded, "Castle communications are down. It seems as if it's been this way for a bit. Something has to be wrong."

"We need to defeat this robeast first to make sure that it doesn't follow us when we go to check out the castle. We need Voltron here." Shiro told the rest of the team.

"No!" Lance yelled back, "Allura and Coran are in there along with some of the arusians, and I'm NOT letting any of them get hurt!" He swiftly detached from Voltron and flew his lion as fast as he could over to the castle. As this happened, the White Lion swapped from being the tail of Voltron to it's leg, right where Lance had once been.

"Quiznack! Lance! Get back here IMMEDIATELY!" Keith yelled with great frustration, but it was too late, for Lance had already cut himself off from Voltron's radio channel.

"There's no use in getting him back now, we still have Voltron formed and we'll do what we will with what we have left." Shiro commanded.

Upon seeing Lance leave, the robeast changed from the chain scythe back to his longsword and rushed at you guys. "Form sword!" Shiro called. "We need to stay on the offensive." The shield turned back into wings and the sword was formed just in time to block the attack. For a moment your baldes disconnected and Voltron made an attack of its own, only for the robeast to block it. Voltron moved to the side to try and surprise the robeast with a side slash, but this was blocked by a small shield the robot had suddenly created. This time, Voltron tired to use a bridge tactics, similar to what the robeast himself has done earlier, but no no avail.

"The blade's too long!" pidge announced. "We can't even get in to make an attack. Not to mention, he's still way faster and stronger than us."

"Don't worry." You said. "When I hit him earlier with my scorpion tail, I injected a poison into him. Not only will he start to slow down until all his systems are completely disabled, but some of his quintessence will also be drained and given to us."

"So he gets debuffed while we get buffed?" Hunk asked.

"Yes, exactly." You responded.

"That's great and all, but when exactly does it start doing that?" Keith questioned. Suddenly, white lighting began fizzling all around the robeast.

"Now." You said confidently.

Unaware of the poison running through its veins, the robeast lunged once again at Voltron, but this time much slower. Voltron blocked the attack in the same way they had last time, but were able to move fast enough to get in a blow when they tried for a counterattack. The robeast retreated, finally aware of what was happening.

"We can't let this thing run away," Shiro said. "Form Cannon." Hunk put his bayard in his lion and a huge connon formed on Voltron's shoulder. It charged up the energy necessary to attacked and then got some added power from the robeast's drained quintessence. When it fired, it was so powerful that Voltron had to use its boosters to keep it from being affected by the recoil. The robeast tried to run away, but it was too slow, and it was blown to smithereens.

You enjoyed a moment of achievement before remembering the depth of the situation. "Lance!"

"Everyone, disband voltron and quickly but cautiously fly your lion to the castle." Everyone did as they were told and in less than a minute, you were all inside the castle. Upon entering, the ginger haired man came rushing towards you.

"Voltron! Voltron! It's an emergency! The Golra, they've invaded that castle and have completely shattered the power crystal!" He panickedly screamed.

"What do we need to do?" Shiro responded.

"I need to head out to a Bolmera immediately to harvest a crystal! I'll need someone big and tough to come with me though. Hunk, can you do the job?" He desperately asked.

"Of course, whatever we need to solve the problem at hand." Hunk responded.

"Good, let's get geting then!" Coran said as he dragged Hunk back to the yellow lion where they boarded, and quickly dashed off to go retrieve a crystal to power the ship. As the four of you hastily moved into the castle, you immediately noticed that something wasn't right, and out of nowhere Princess Allura rushed towards your group.

"Shiro! Keith! Pidge! Y/N! You won't believe what I heard some of the Golra soldiers in the castle say!" She said in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" Pidge responded.

"The Golra are planning on sending out centuries to the arusian village and slaughtering them all! Quickly, we must hurry to save them!" She warned.

"We need paladins here at the castle to defend it from the Golra troupes. Not only that, but Lance dashed over here as soon as he noticed that it was under attack. We locate him." Shiro explained.

"Ah, I see…" Allura stated rather disappointedly.

"I'll go with you Allura. We can look after the arusians while everyone else patrols the castle." Pidge assured her.

"Ah! Thank you very much then paladin Pidge! We must rush out immediately then! The situation is dire!" Allura stated. Pidge nodded back at her, and without a second to spare the two of them were running out to check up on the village.

"That leaves just the three of us then." Keith sounded rather unamused as he said this.

"We'll work with what we got, let's go." Shiro responded as he hurried his way down the hallway, to which you and Keith followed. As they dashed down the hallway, they worriedly searched through every room and opening they saw. Vents were popped opened, locked doors were broken down by forced, and rooms were trashed in desperate search for the blue paladin. Once deep in the castle's corridors, a figure was spotted down at the far end. As your group crept further and further, everyone immediately recognized a familiar face.

"Hey, Lance!" You cried from across the hallway and he turned his head towards you.

"Y/N, Keith, Shiro! I'm so glad you're here. I need your help. Sendak is trying to-" But before Lance could finish his sentence, an explosion went off right behind him, sending him flying forward. He landed just a few feet in front of you on his back. Your eyes widened as you saw all of this unfold in front of you and you ran over to help him. "Lance! Lance! Get up please!" He gave no response. You held him in your arm and lifted him just a little to see how badly he was damaged. That's when you saw that his entire back was burned badly he also had several lacerations on his sides where shrapnel had grazed him. You looked back at his face to see that there was a steady stream of blood rolling down it from a heavy blow to his forehead.

You hugged him close to your body and gently moved your fingers through his singed brown hair. "Come on. Stay with me, Lance. You can't leave me."

To be Continued...


	6. Forming Voltron(Keith Route)

You began to gain some semblance of consciousness after an unknown amount of time. Your eyes still felt too heavy to open and you didn't have enough energy to move or even speak, but you could hear hurried footsteps of what sounded like two people and feel the touch of someone who you could tell was carrying you in their arms. Then you could hear Lance's voice over to you left. "Is she going to be okay?"

The footsteps stopped. "I don't know." Keith responded, "We need to get her to a cryopod right now." You could feel Keith's hand move to grasp yours. He squeezed it a little as he desperately said. "Come on Y/N. I know you can get through this." He paused to take a deep breath in and regain some composure. "Even though some others thought that you're weak, I know how strong you are. Despite getting constantly bullied in the garrison, you stayed so that you could help innocent people in the future. Despite everyone else failing during the training session, you fearlessly stood up to the challenge - and won. And despite how dangerous you knew this mission was, you volunteered to protect us from the seemingly endless Golra attack."

You could hear Lance's footsteps draw nearer. "Let's go. The faster we get to the cryopods, the faster we can get her back up on her feet."

Keith gently let go of your hand as he looked to Lance and nodded.

And within a moment, the quick sounds of footsteps resumed. You're not sure how long they lasted for, but eventually they stopped once again to be replaced with the sound of moving metal and motors. You felt yourself being placed from Lance's arms into the cryogenic pod, and once again, everything faded to black.

Since you were Altain, you healed faster than any other of the paladins. All and all, the only thing that you wanted was a nice long nap and a day to relax. That wasn't to be though this night. A loud crashing noise was heard and a voice on the intercom told all paladins of Voltron to get to their lions. Begrudgingly, you made your way out of the pod and grumpily hobbled your way on over to the White Lion, not quite understanding the emergency of the situation. Luckily for you, she sped on over to you before you made it to her bay, and off you two went out into the sky and joined your comrades.

"Just in time Y/N!" Shiro greeted, "We need to form Voltron immediately, this robeast is like nothing we've ever seen or encountered before."

"Affirmative!" You and your team meats responded in unison.

Without a moment to spare, you and everyone else got together to form the being known as Voltron. Shiro soared to the top to form the torso and head, with Pidge and Hunk coming at his sides to form the arms, and adjusting themselves to size as needed. Keith and Lance then flew up afterwards to form the legs and lastly you flew behind Voltron to form the tail, changing your shape into a vicious looking tail. You all cautiously approached the robeast and first began to observe it before opening attack. The first thing that you noticed is that the beast looked like a dollar store version of a Voltron lion. The machine was built in fine quality and luster, it just looked like it was trying way too hard to be one of the six lions.

"Is that...what I think it is…?" Lance questioned in wonder and awe.

"Well, if what you're thinking is a Golra prototype of their own voltron lions, then most likely yes. There's no way to tell what this thing does for sure, but it's safe to assume that it might have similar abilities to our own lions or attempt to recreate some of the abilities we show." Pidge explained briefly.

While the team was thinking and discussing about the strange new robeast, it had spotted them and fired a laser against the group. Your team just in time was able to swing up your shield, but the force of the laser still pushed everyone back significantly. Luckily for the team there was nothing behind them but sky. The team simply turned on the thrusters to counteract the force and hovered in place during the meantime.

"Everyone, we need to focus!" Shiro reminded the team.

"That's a great idea, but exactly how do we deal with this thing? It's like nothing we've ever seen before!" Hunk exclaimed in panic.

"The answer is easy!" You interrupted, "Simply observe and take action after. If we can taunt it and avoid getting hit, we'll be able to figure out a better plan!"

"I think we're taunting it by just being here!" Lance said.

"Great!" You replied. "Then everyone stay vigilant. We don't know what this thing will throw at us so we'll need to be prepared to dodge or shield at any moment. If worst comes to worst, I can temporarily paralyze it with my taser."

"Team, you heard Y/N." Shiro said.

"Got it!" The rest of the paladins said in unison.

Voltron kept its sword out for quick use if necessary as it flew around the robeat, waiting for it to take a move. The robeast used this opportunity to form a long sword before lunging at them. The team moved the shield into position and successfully blocked the robeast's attack, but it quickly turned into a stalemate as the robot repeatedly attacked them with great speed.

"How is this thing moving so quickly?!" Hunk yelled.

"I don't know!" Pidge exclaimed. "I can't see anything behind this shield!"

"Don't worry. I got it." You move yourself to hover just above Voltron's head. "It seems like it has tons of boosters built-in all over its body that its able to control with great precision to give its attacks not only more speed, but more attack power as well."

"We did well for now, let's fall back to give ourselves some space between us." Following Shiro's orders, everyone turned on their rocket thrusters to quickly move back and away from the robeast. As soon as you did so, however, it chased you and tried to attack you again with its sword. You blocked with your shield once more, putting you in the exact same stalemate.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Keith.

"It's a stalemate." You replied. "If it wants to do any damage to us, its going to have to do something differently. Let's leverage that to our advantage."

"Y/N's right. Let's stick with our original plan and wait to see what this robeast has up its sleeve." Shiro said. Sure enough, the robot stopped attacking with its sword and instead formed a chain scythe. Using it's insane speed and strength, it propelled one of the scythes far above and behind Voltron before pulling back and activating the boosters on the scythe itself, sending it hurting at Voltron's back. Luckily, you were able to kock it out of the way just in time.

"Guys, did you see that?" You asked everyone else.

"Yep." Keith said. "And it looks like that's not all that thing has up it's sleeve." As Keith spoke, the back of the robeast opened up revealing tons of rockets that all flew past voltron, and then circled around to try and hit his back.

"Form nine tails!" Shiro yelled. You felt your lion begin the transformation, splitting and thinning over and over to create Voltron's iconic nine tails. You could sense where each and every one was and control them all easy through the psychic link you had with your lion. You waited for a split second for them to get into range, and them sliced them all with your lighting speed.

"Got it!" You said. But before you could say anything else, you felt something hit Voltron's side, and hard. "What was that?" You yelled.

"The robeast hit us with one of-" Shiro started to say before you all feel yourselves being pulled up into the air, around the robeast, and shoved face-first into the ground with the power of a meteor. The impact alone caused a large crader for form in the ground and almost made you fly across the room. "Is everyone okay? Shiro asked.

It took you a moment to process what had happened but you quickly got back into the game. You were just about to reply when you noticed a huge lazer coming for Voltron. With you quick reflexes, you made Voltron's nine tails spin rapidly in a circle, causing the laser to be reflected back at the robeast, who took the blow to the chest. You sighed in relief. "Guys, we need to get up quickly before it tries something I can't reflect."

"Right." Everyone said in unison while quickly getting Voltron back onto its feet.

"We can't afford to stay on the defensive anymore. We need to attack!" Called Keith.

"On it!" Lance replied hastily, in attempt to solve the problem all by himself. He swung Voltron's foot forth to aggressively kick the robeast in the shins, but was to no avail since the attack only threw Voltron off balance.

"What are you doing?!" Screeched Keith in terror.

"I'm trying to take down the robeast!" Lance responded snappily, "I don't see anyone else trying out anything!"

"Yes Lance, but we're supposed to DISCUSS battle plans before throwing our limbs around!" The mullet headed boy preached.

"Calm down," Shiro interjected. "Fighting with each other won't get us anywhere, we just need a direct plan of attack."

"I've got one!" You shouted, "Form the shield and throw it at the robeast's head. Approach it immediately after doing so, I have a plan of attack."

"Alright, I'm on it!" Responded Pidge as she formed the shield and threw it aggressively straight at the robeast's head. It hit so hard that it bounced back to Voltron and was swiftly caught as they charged forth. As soon as the shield was retrieved, you used your lion's nine tails to form a cone and spin rapidly like a drill, slowly pushing it into the surprised robeast's chest. Sparks began to fly as you tore about its inner wiring, it tried to pull you back but no no avail. Due to the lightning power of your lion, you were both as strong and feast as the robeast, if not more. Instead, it activated its trusters and pulled back. Taking advantage of this opportunity, you quickly slammed your bayard into the White Lion and twisted it, shifting the tails from the drill formation into one large scorpion tail, of which you quickly thrusted forward into the time it activated all of its thrusters and succeeded in getting away. Luckily for you, the damage had already been done.

"Great work Y/N! At this rate we'll have the robeast defeated in no time." Shiro said without knowing the greater picture.

"UM, not to rain on your guys' parade or anything, but look at the castle! It's under attack!" Lance shouted with a great sense of immediacy.

"Pidge, check our communications to the castle. There must be some reason that we didn't get a distress signal." Shiro ordered.

"On it," she responded, "Castle communications are down. It seems as if it's been this way for a bit. Something has to be wrong."

"We need to defeat this robeast first to make sure that it doesn't follow us when we go to check out the castle. We need Voltron here." Shiro told the rest of the team.

"I can't do that." Keith responded swiftly, "I'm sick and tired of sitting back and watching people that I love leave. I'm not going to sit around and wait anymore. I'll see you all back at the castle." He swiftly detached from Voltron and flew his lion as fast as he could over to the castle. As this happened, the White Lion swapped from being the tail of Voltron to it's arm, right where Lance had once been.

"Keith, stop! We need you back here!" Lance yelled with great frustration, but it was too late, for Keith had already cut himself off from Voltron's radio channel.

"There's no use in getting him back now, we still have Voltron formed and we'll do what we will with what we have left." Shiro commanded.

Upon seeing Keith leave, the robeast changed from the chain scythe back to his longsword and rushed at you guys. "Form sword!" Shiro called. "We need to stay on the offensive." The shield turned back into wings and the sword was formed just in time to block the attack. For a moment your baldes disconnected and Voltron made an attack of its own, only for the robeast to block it. Voltron moved to the side to try and surprise the robeast with a side slash, but this was blocked by a small shield the robot had suddenly created. This time, Voltron tired to use a bridge tactics, similar to what the robeast himself has done earlier, but no no avail.

"The blade's too long!" pidge announced. "We can't even get in to make an attack. Not to mention, he's still way faster and stronger than us."

"Don't worry." You said. "When I hit him earlier with my scorpion tail, I injected a poison into him. Not only will he start to slow down until all his systems are completely disabled, but some of his quintessence will also be drained and given to us."

"So he gets debuffed while we get buffed?" Hunk asked.

"Yes, exactly." You responded.

"That's great and all, but when exactly does it start doing that?" Keith questioned. Suddenly, white lighting began fizzling all around the robeast.

"Now." You said confidently.

Unaware of the poison running through its veins, the robeast lunged once again at Voltron, but this time much slower. Voltron blocked the attack in the same way they had last time, but were able to move fast enough to get in a blow when they tried for a counterattack. The robeast retreated, finally aware of what was happening.

"We can't let this thing run away," Shiro said. "Form Cannon." Hunk put his bayard in his lion and a huge connon formed on Voltron's shoulder. It charged up the energy necessary to attacked and then got some added power from the robeast's drained quintessence. When it fired, it was so powerful that Voltron had to use its boosters to keep it from being affected by the recoil. The robeast tried to run away, but it was too slow, and it was blown to smithereens.

You enjoyed a moment of achievement before remembering the depth of the situation. "Lance!"

"Everyone, disband voltron and quickly but cautiously fly your lion to the castle." Everyone did as they were told and in less than a minute, you were all inside the castle. Upon entering, the ginger haired man came rushing towards you.

"Voltron! Voltron! It's an emergency! The Golra, they've invaded that castle and have completely shattered the power crystal!" He panickedly screamed.

"What do we need to do?" Shiro responded.

"I need to head out to a Bolmera immediately to harvest a crystal! I'll need someone big and tough to come with me though. Hunk, can you do the job?" He desperately asked.

"Of course, whatever we need to solve the problem at hand." Hunk responded.

"Good, let's get geting then!" Coran said as he dragged Hunk back to the yellow lion where they boarded, and quickly dashed off to go retrieve a crystal to power the ship. As the four of you hastily moved into the castle, you immediately noticed that something wasn't right, and out of nowhere Princess Allura rushed towards your group.

"Shiro! Lance! Pidge! Y/N! You won't believe what I heard some of the Golra soldiers in the castle say!" She said in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" Pidge responded.

"The Golra are planning on sending out centuries to the arusian village and slaughtering them all! Quickly, we must hurry to save them!" She warned.

"We need paladins here at the castle to defend it from the Golra troupes. Not only that, but Lance dashed over here as soon as he noticed that it was under attack. We locate him." Shiro explained.

"Ah, I see…" Allura stated rather disappointedly.

"I'll go with you Allura. We can look after the arusians while everyone else patrols the castle." Pidge assured her.

"Ah! Thank you very much then paladin Pidge! We must rush out immediately then! The situation is dire!" Allura stated. Pidge nodded back at her, and without a second to spare the two of them were running out to check up on the village.

"I hope we can still find Keith with only the three of us." Lance said.

"We'll work with what we got, let's go." Shiro responded as he hurried his way down the hallway, to which you and Keith followed. As they dashed down the hallway, they worriedly searched through every room and opening they saw. Vents were popped opened, locked doors were broken down by forced, and rooms were trashed in desperate search for the blue paladin. Once deep in the castle's corridors, a figure was spotted down at the far end. As your group crept further and further, everyone immediately recognized a familiar face.

"Hey, Keith!" You cried from across the hallway and he turned his head towards you.

"Guys, quick. It's Sendak. He's trying to - " But before Keith could finish his sentence, an explosion went off right behind him, sending him flying forward. He landed just a few feet in front of you on his back. Your eyes widened as you saw all of this unfold in front of you and you ran over to help him. "Keith! Keith! Get up please!" He gave no response. You held him in your arm and lifted him just a little to see how badly he was damaged. That's when you saw that his entire back was burned badly he also had several lacerations on his sides where shrapnel had grazed him. You looked back at his face to see that there was a steady stream of blood rolling down it from a heavy blow to his forehead.

You hugged him close to your body and gently moved your fingers through his singed black hair. "Come on. Stay with me, Keith. You can't leave me."

To be Continued...


	7. Lance Route Ending

"Quick!" You yelled, "We must get him to the Cryopods! He's in critical condition, and I'm afraid that he doesn't have long."

"Alright, let's hurry then." Shiro responded as he gently picked up Lance and loaded his injured body onto the White Lion while she was in her small companion form. The group of them stealthily hurried their way down through the halls, peaking around the corners for any possible enemies. Eventually, they had worked their way to the room that held all of the shiny blue Cryopods in place.

"This is it." You said as your group entered the room.

"The power!" Shiro exclaimed, "Hunk and Coran must not have returned yet, there's no power in here."

"But we have to do something!" You cried out to your leader as your cradled Lance in your arms.

"Let's put him on that table and search out for a first aid kit to stabilize him with." Shiro suggested to you.

"Good idea!" You responded as you helped the White Lion place Lance on the table. Everyone then began to search the room top to bottom for any sort of medical or first aid kit. For awhile, the three weren't having any luck, yet continued to search.

"Have you found anything?" You cried out to Shiro.

"No luck so far. Just keep looking, we'll be sure to help him." Shiro assured you. Luckily for your group, the White Lion gently roared and pawed at a sort of secret opening on the wall. You reached out to touch it and it opened, revealing a quite nice medical kit.

"This is it! Thank you so much girl." You said as you patted the White Lion's head and took the medical supplies.

"With this we should at least be able to stabilize him. Let's get to work." Shiro stated as the two your you began to clean his wounds and wrap them up. You were both very focused on taking care of Lance, and really didn't speak for awhile as the White Lion kept watch outside of the room. What felt like hours had passed by and the two of you were just sitting and waiting for the power to return, and for Lance to awake.

Finally, his eyes fluttered open. He blankly stared at the ceiling for a moment, still clearly in a daze and processing what had happened. "Lance? Can you hear me?"

Lance slowly turned his glossy eyes toward you and tiredly asked. "What happened?"

"You got hit by a bomb and were in critical condition. You've suffered some severe buns to your back but at least your ear drums didn't burst?"

"An explosion?" He looked back at the ceiling, seemingly trying to recall the explosion for himself. He looked back to you and asked, "Are you okay?"

You smiled. "Yes, I'm okay. And everyone else is as well. We brought you here to heal you in one of the cryopods but Hunk and Coran haven't come back with the crystal to power the castle. Luckily, we managed to stabilise you with a first aid kit."

"You did pretty good then. I don't feel a thing." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Lance?!"

He didn't respond.

You put your head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat. Luckily, you were able to find one, but it was slower and weaker than normal. That's when you felt and arm around your shoulders. "You worry too much." You heard Lance whisper. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine thanks to your first aid. Just focus on saving the castle and getting rid of those aliens."

You could feel his hand move up to stroke your head, making you blush. "I'll do whatever I need to," you said as closed your eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Thank you." Lance said before he finally fell back asleep. You picked up his arm from your head and laid it on top of Lance's stomach. You then looked at his peaceful expression as he slept with tender eyes.

Shiro noticed how you looked. "You don't see Lance as just a teammate, do you?" He questioned in a fatherly way. You immediately blushed and jumped up, but you knew it was true. Awkwardly, you answered his question.

"I mean, yeah…" You responded quite pitifully. Shiro chuckled pleasantly and sat down across from you.

"There's no shame in having feelings Y/N, I just want to make sure that you feel confident to express them. I know how terrifying it can seem, and the fear of rejection that lurks in the back of your head, but when I confessed my feelings for Adam, it was one of my best decisions. I want you to be able to do the same, and most importantly feel the same." He explained calmly and passionately to you.

"But how would I do that? You're just so cool and amazing, and well, I'm just me." You sadly asked him.

Shiro momentarily closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's exactly it though. You _are_ you, and that's what Lance likes about you. You're not just some pretty face. You are your own special and unique person, and that's what counts."

"You...do you really think so…?" You wondered aloud.

"I _know_ so Y/N. Shoot your shot, I'll be supporting you from the sidelines."

"And I will too." Keith spoke. "You deserve to be happy after everything you've gone through, so don't let you hold yourself back."

Suddenly, all the blue emergency lights turned purple. "Power partially restored. Activating flying procedures. Moving all power to thrusters. Travel to Golra Headquarters will begin in ten minutes." The Intercom announced.

"How did they get enough power to make the castle fly?!" Keith said in an exasperated voice.

"They probably came prepared with their own crystal, but I wouldn't be surprised if they hacked the systems as well. We need to get to the control room, break the crystal, and stop any viruses before this thing launches or Zarkon will get his hand on Voltron!" You said.

"You're right." Said Shiro. "But we shouldn't just run in guns blazing. We need to be smart about this if we are to succeed. If we go through the vents then we'll be able to get there both fast and with the element of surprise."

You all locked around for a vent to see one directly above the table Lance was laying on. You picked up Lance to allow Shiro, Keith, and the white lion up first. You then Handed them Lance before climbing up yourself. The White Lion put Lance on her back once again and followed Shiro and Keith as you all stealthily made your way to the control room.

When you made it there, you all gathered around the hole in the vent to see what was happening. A giant purple crystal had been connected to the ship by an assortment of wires that connected to some Golra tech that seemed to be executing some sort of program. There were also a few guards that were placed near the entrance of the door and one more who stood beside the Golra Tech. You all looked at each other, nodded, set Lance down in the vent for safety, and then jumped through the hole.

The guards were immediately notified of your entrance and were quick to attack, shooting at you all. White jumped in front of you all, tanking the shots, and ran forward fearlessly before pouncing on the one closest to you. You followed her closely, using her as cover until and perfectly timed your attack to jump on her while she was at the peak of her jump herself. This sent you flying high and fast, too fast for the robots to follow. You activated your bayard as you feel to its scythe mode and flipped, landing behind the robot and cutting a gap from its head to its stomach. Keith and Shiro rushed the last one, with Keith providing cover for shiro with his bayard shield as Shiro stabbed the century with his wrist blade.

In a moment, the alarms went off. "Warning. Warning. Intruders in control room. Neutralize immediately."

Shiro looked over to you. "Your the best one with technology here, so try to halt their operations. Keith and I will cover you."

You nodded and headed over the the golra tech. You looked to see many unfamiliar letters appearing on the screen in a quick stream, as the computer gave constant updates. For a moment you started to panic. How could you stop the virus if you didn't even know what was happening? But as you took a second look, you realised that you could, in fact, read them, just as you could easily read all the Altain the castle normally used. You took a deep breath and begun working. _Thrusters currently at 50%. Travel to Golra headquarters will begin in 5 minutes. Warning. Intruders at control room. Notifying all personnel. _You began furiously typing as you created your own virus that would stop the castle from taking power from the crystal.

As you did this, you told White to try and destroy the crystal as a failsafe. She ran at the crystal with all her might and tried to tear into it with her claws, only to be infused with some of its energy on contact and thrown away with incredible force. You asked her what had happened and she told you that she was not compatible with such evil energy. You stopped working on you antivirus for a moment to try shooting at the crystal with your bayard. It had no effect. You turned back to the computer and continued working as you realised that the crystal itself had been enchanted to be unbreakable. As you investigated further and tried different procedures, you realised that they had had double-modulated their code. You grit your teeth as you realised that this would make your task a little harder and take a little longer. With this new knowledge in mind, you decided to modify your antivirus to be a trojan horse that would take over any Golra code it got its hands on and make it work on your side.

You continued typing as you got closer to finishing your code but you paused for just a moment to check on how Shiro and Keith were doing. Your eyes opened wide when you saw a small army of centuries outside, hardly being held off by your friends. One of the centuries had knocked Keith down and was just about stab him while he was vulnerable. Shiro tried to come over to help but he was too preoccupied by the three he was fighting. You quickly picked up your bayard and shot the century by Keith through the head. You then ran with your lion into the fight, not willing to let any more of your teammates get hurt.

Swiftly, you hopped on her back and she charged you with her electricity, making you much faster and stronger. She dashed forward while using her mouth laser to cut down a few centuries in the first row as you yourself followed in suit with your gun. When she finally got to your enemies, she stopped abruptly, launching you forward into a crowd of centuries. You stabbed your katana deep into the first one, then used it's body like a bat and swung at another, sending it flying and getting the first century off. Your lion then got up behind you and pounced on a century crushing it instantly under her massive weight.

Next, your lion dashed her way through the crowd, working through all of the centuries and standing behind them. You shifted your katana into a scythe and threw it directly into the crowd spinning, shredding apart her enemies and break through other with brute force. Once it got to the back, your Lion jumped up and caught it. She made your weapon electric before spinning around and throwing it into the crowd again in a similar manner to yourself so that even more enemies would be killed and or fatally wounded. At the end of your weapons rotation, you caught it with one hand and swung it to your side taking out some enemies behind you.

As you held it, you could feel its lighting powers surging within you, and suddenly it turned into colossal hammer. You knocked the century closest to you up into the air and then jumped up high into the air, much higher than any normal Golra, Altain, or human could, before smacking it down and electrifying it. When it hit the ground, it did so with such force that the very ground cracked and a small shockwave could be felt, putting some of the centuries off balance. The ones where were closer to the blast, however, were shocked and powered down as their circuits fried.

You landed on the ground and brought and immediately after down your hammer on another century, smashing it like a coke can. It was at this moment that your lion returned to you. You hopped unto her once again as she ran towards more centuries, but this time instead of riding her, you grabbed onto her tail. You quickly turned your bayard back into its katana mode and charged it with the lighting as you began to spin around White's Iron tail, cutting any centry you came in contact with in half. You then felt your lion jump as she pounced on another foe. Using this opportunity, you flung yourself high into the air and looked upon the battle below planning your next attack. Most of them were gone now but a few still remained scattered here and there.

You whistled at your lion and signaled for her to start herding them all up like sheep. They slowly became less scattered and got closer and closer to your target area where you'd be landing, readying your next attack. You felt a surge of power once again and this time, your bayard turned into a bow an arrow. Knowing exactly what to do, you pulled the string back, causing two arrows made of lighting to form in a V shape originating at your fingers. As you landed on the ground, you caught the head of one of the centuries between your bows string and its metal limbs. It tried to stab you with its wrist-blade, but before it could lift its arm, you had already released the string of your bow, decapitating it while hitting two other centuries behind it in the head with your arrows.

Once the floor was clear enough, you had enough time to safely board your lion and shift your bayard from bow and arrow mode to scythe mode. You started to slowly spin it around in one hand and as the last of the centuries approached you gained more and more momentum. Once the centuries got in range your lion charge and began the headbutt them. As they fell you moved your weapon in their direction and shred them into bits. You repeated this cycle until there were none.

As soon as you finished, you heard the intercom announced. "Thrusters at 99%. Launching in 30 . . . 29 . . ."

"Quiznack!" You yelled. On cue, your lion ran you over back to the computer. You furiously typed as fast as you could, adding the final touches to your code before finally executing it just as the intercom got to one. You breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly replaced by panic as you heard the engines activate. You could feel the whole ship shake and braced yourself for takeoff. Surprisingly, everything suddenly stopped and booted down. "YES! You yelled as you jumped up into the air."

"That one was too close for comfort," Keith started, "Thanks for having our backs Y/N, it really helped out there."

"Good job out there everybody. Thanks to everyone's contributions we were able to defeat all of those soldiers. Especially you Y/N, and your lion too." Shiro stated as he gave your lion a friendly little pat on her head, to which she purred in response.

"Thanks!" You looked up to the vent where Lance was still laying. "But we really need to get Lance back to the cryopods so he can get healed as soon as the power is restored."

Both Shiro and Keith nodded and in under a minute, you were all going back the way you came. This time, however, when you reach your desired room you were the first to jump down. You help up your arms as Shiro and Keith delicately handed you Lance as you stood atop the table. Once you had him in your arms. You stepped off the table and kneeled down to allow Lance's legs to lie on the floor. You placed your head on his chest once again to listen for his heartbeat and there it was, beating softly and slowly.

But then . . . it stopped.

You eyes widened as the room around you began to freeze. You could hear Shiro and Keith land from their jumps and walk off the table, but it felt so distant. It felt like someone else was hearing it and you were just listening in on an old telephone. You tried to move your mouth to tell Shiro and Keith about this, but even your body felt distant and forign. You were able to pathetically mumble that Lance's heart had stopped but it felt like you were looking down upon yourself as the words escaped your lips. Someone gave some sort of reply, but whatever it was didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Lance was dead.

The man who had saved you from your bullies was dead.

The man who had given you some self confidence when you needed it was dead.

The man who looked past your physical features and loved you anyway was dead.

The man who had comforted you when you realised how alone you were was dead.

The man who had saved you from your abuse father

was dead.

You felt someone rip Lance from your arms and watched from your dampened cloud above as the blur you call Shiro began performing CPR. And so that was the scene that you watched from your isolated world for what felt like days.

It only changed when Shiro leaned back away from Lance, leaving his pale grey face staring up at you. You could hear the cries of Keith and Shiro as they both began to face the same world you had already been drowned in for what seemed like years.

Eventually, the shock wore away and you returned to your own body, regaining all of the senses it had. But that when the emptiness left to be replaced by a sinking sadness that put a pit in your stomach and made you want to throw up. You crawled over to Lance and looked once more at his now-dead body and you couldn't stop yourself from crying your very soul out. You cried so hard that your whole body began to feel fuzzy, including your brain. But you still couldn't stop.

You picked up Lance and held him in your arms, squeezing him as tight as your fuzzy limbs would allow. You put your face up next to him and said, "I love you." in a shaky voice.

Suddenly, you and Lance started glowing. You opened your eyes in wonder and hope, praying that whatever this was would save Lance.

And then it disappeared.

You looked at Lance's face in expectation to see that the color had returned to his face. You held your breath as you waited for some sure sign that he was really alive. And then his eyes fluttered open.

"Y/N. I love you too." Tears welled up in your eyes once again, but this time in pure happiness. Shiro and Lance perked up as well, laughing hysterically to see their friend come back from death itself.

You hugged Keith once again, and this time he hugged back. "I told you not to worry, didn't I? See, I told you you had nothing to worry about. I knew you'd save me."

The White Lion stepped forward and telepathically said, "Yes, it is the life giving power her ancestors learned so long ago in Oriand. It flows strongly through her veins."

You finally let go of your hug to look back at Lance's moving face. "I thought you were gone."

Lance smiled. "You think I'm going to let a little explosion kill me? No way!"

You laughed as tears of joy still ran down you face.

Lance's expression turned from goofy to serious as he said. "But you do know, almost dying made me realise a lot of things, and one of those is that I never want to live a life without you. I know I already said it, but, Y/N I love you more than you could ever know." He lifted his hand up to your face and wiped away your tears before going in to kiss you. In that moment, all that you had went through just moments before vanished. The white lion, Shiro, Keith, all vanished. It was just you and a very much alive Lance. And that was all you needed.


	8. Keith Route Ending

"Quick!" You yelled, "We must get him to the Cryopods! He's in critical condition, and I'm afraid that he doesn't have long."

"Alright, let's hurry then." Shiro responded as he gently picked up Keith and loaded his injured body onto the White Lion while she was in her small companion form. The group of them stealthily hurried their way down through the halls, peaking around the corners for any possible enemies. Eventually, they had worked their way to the room that held all of the shiny blue Cryopods in place.

"This is it." You said as your group entered the room.

"The power!" Shiro exclaimed, "Hunk and Coran must not have returned yet, there's no power in here."

"But we have to do something!" You cried out to your leader as your cradled Keith in your arms.

"Let's put him on that table and search out for a first aid kit to stabilize him with." Shiro suggested to you.

"Good idea!" You responded as you helped the White Lion place Keith on the table. Everyone then began to search the room top to bottom for any sort of medical or first aid kit. For awhile, the three weren't having any luck, yet continued to search.

"Have you found anything?" You cried out to Shiro.

"No luck so far. Just keep looking, we'll be sure to help him." Shiro assured you. Luckily for your group, the White Lion gently roared and pawed at a sort of secret opening on the wall. You reached out to touch it and it opened, revealing a quite nice medical kit.

"This is it! Thank you so much girl." You said as you patted the White Lion's head and took the medical supplies.

"With this we should at least be able to stabilize him. Let's get to work." Shiro stated as the two your you began to clean his wounds and wrap them up. You were both very focused on taking care of Keith, and really didn't speak for awhile as the White Lion kept watch outside of the room. What felt like hours had passed by and the two of you were just sitting and waiting for the power to return, and for Keith to awake.

Finally, his eyes fluttered open. He blankly stared at the ceiling for a moment, still clearly in a daze and processing what had happened. "Keith? Can you hear me?"

Keith slowly turned his glossy eyes toward you and tiredly asked. "Where am I?What happened?"

"Still in the castle of Lions, but now in the cryopod room. You got hit by a bomb and were in critical condition. You've suffered some severe buns to your back but at least your ear drums didn't burst."

"An explosion?" He looked back at the ceiling, seemingly trying to recall the explosion for himself. He looked back to you and asked, "Is everyone okay?"

You smiled. "Yes, everyone's fine. We brought you here to heal you in one of the cryopods but Hunk and Coran haven't come back with the crystal to power the castle. Luckily, we managed to stabilise you with a first aid kit."

He gave out a small sigh of releif. "That's great." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Keith?!"

He didn't respond.

You put your head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat. Luckily, you were able to find one, but it was slower and weaker than normal. That's when you felt Keith lightly squeese your hand with his. "I'll be okay." You heard Keith whisper. "Don't worry about me. Instead I need you to focus on saving the castle and stopping Sendak. We can't let him get the lions, and I don't want me to be the reason why he does." Keith let go of your hand to wrap his arm around your shoulders from around you, making you blush.

"I'll do whatever I need to," you said as closed your eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Thank you." Keith said before he finally fell back asleep. You picked up his arm from and laid it on top of his stomach. You then looked at his peaceful expression as he slept with tender eyes.

Shiro noticed how you looked. "You don't see Keith as just a teammate, do you?" He questioned in a fatherly way. You immediately blushed and jumped up, but you knew it was true. Awkwardly, you answered his question.

"I mean, yeah…" You responded quite pitifully. Shiro chuckled pleasantly and sat down across from you.

"There's no shame in having feelings Y/N, I just want to make sure that you feel confident to express them. I know how terrifying it can seem, and the fear of rejection that lurks in the back of your head, but when I confessed my feelings for Adam, it was one of my best decisions. I want you to be able to do the same, and most importantly feel the same." He explained calmly and passionately to you.

"But how would I do that? You're just so cool and amazing, and well, I'm just me." You sadly asked him.

Shiro momentarily closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's exactly it though. You _are_ you, and that's what Keith likes about you. You're not just some pretty face. You are your own special and unique person, and that's what counts."

"You...do you really think so…?" You wondered aloud.

"I _know_ so Y/N. Shoot your shot, I'll be supporting you from the sidelines."

"And so will I." Lance spoke. "You don't give yourself enough credit for it, but your an amazing person and you deserve to be happy as much as, if not more than anyone else. So I say go for it."

Suddenly, all the blue emergency lights turned purple. "Power partially restored. Activating flying procedures. Moving all power to thrusters. Travel to Golra Headquarters will begin in ten minutes." The Intercom announced.

"How is the castle flying! I thought they blew up the crystal!" Lance said in an exasperated voice.

"They probably came prepared with their own crystal, but I wouldn't be surprised if they hacked the systems as well. We need to get to the control room, break the crystal, and stop any viruses before this thing launches or Zarkon will get his hand on Voltron!" You said.

"You're right." Said Shiro. "But we shouldn't just run in guns blazing. We need to be smart about this if we are to succeed. If we go through the vents then we'll be able to get there both fast and with the element of surprise."

You all locked around for a vent to see one directly above the table Keith was laying on. You picked up Keith to allow Shiro, Lance, and the white lion up first. You then Handed them Keith before climbing up yourself. The White Lion put Keith on her back once again and followed Shiro and Lance as you all stealthily made your way to the control room.

When you made it there, you all gathered around the hole in the vent to see what was happening. A giant purple crystal had been connected to the ship by an assortment of wires that connected to some Golra tech that seemed to be executing some sort of program. There were also a few guards that were placed near the entrance of the door and one more who stood beside the Golra Tech. You all looked at each other, nodded, set Keith down in the vent for safety, and then jumped through the hole.

The guards were immediately notified of your entrance and were quick to attack, shooting at you all. White jumped in front of you all, tanking the shots, and ran forward fearlessly before pouncing on the one closest to you. You followed her closely, using her as cover until and perfectly timed your attack to jump on her while she was at the peak of her jump herself. This sent you flying high and fast, too fast for the robots to follow. You activated your bayard as you feel to its scythe mode and flipped, landing behind the robot and cutting a gap from its head to its stomach. Lance and Shiro rushed the last one, with Lance providing cover for shiro from behind with his bayard assault rifle as Shiro stabbed the century with his wrist blade.

In a moment, the alarms went off. "Warning. Warning. Intruders in control room. Neutralize immediately."

Shiro looked over to you. "Your the best one with technology here, so try to halt their operations. Lance and I will cover you."

You nodded and headed over the the golra tech. You looked to see many unfamiliar letters appearing on the screen in a quick stream, as the computer gave constant updates. For a moment you started to panic. How could you stop the virus if you didn't even know what was happening? But as you took a second look, you realised that you could, in fact, read them, just as you could easily read all the Altain the castle normally used. You took a deep breath and begun working. _Thrusters currently at 50%. Travel to Golra headquarters will begin in 5 minutes. Warning. Intruders at control room. Notifying all personnel. _You began furiously typing as you created your own virus that would stop the castle from taking power from the crystal.

As you did this, you told White to try and destroy the crystal as a failsafe. She ran at the crystal with all her might and tried to tear into it with her claws, only to be infused with some of its energy on contact and thrown away with incredible force. You asked her what had happened and she told you that she was not compatible with such evil energy. You stopped working on you antivirus for a moment to try shooting at the crystal with your bayard. It had no effect. You turned back to the computer and continued working as you realised that the crystal itself had been enchanted to be unbreakable. As you investigated further and tried different procedures, you realised that they had had double-modulated their code. You grit your teeth as you realised that this would make your task a little harder and take a little longer. With this new knowledge in mind, you decided to modify your antivirus to be a trojan horse that would take over any Golra code it got its hands on and make it work on your side.

You continued typing as you got closer to finishing your code but you paused for just a moment to check on how Shiro and Lance were doing. Your eyes opened wide when you saw a small army of centuries outside, hardly being held off by your friends. One of the centuries had knocked Lance down and was just about stab him while he was vulnerable. Shiro tried to come over to help but he was too preoccupied by the three he was fighting. You quickly picked up your bayard and shot the century by Lance through the head. You then ran with your lion into the fight, not willing to let any more of your teammates get hurt.

Swiftly, you hopped on her back and she charged you with her electricity, making you much faster and stronger. She dashed forward while using her mouth laser to cut down a few centuries in the first row as you yourself followed in suit with your gun. When she finally got to your enemies, she stopped abruptly, launching you forward into a crowd of centuries. You stabbed your katana deep into the first one, then used it's body like a bat and swung at another, sending it flying and getting the first century off. Your lion then got up behind you and pounced on a century crushing it instantly under her massive weight.

Next, your lion dashed her way through the crowd, working through all of the centuries and standing behind them. You shifted your katana into a scythe and threw it directly into the crowd spinning, shredding apart her enemies and break through other with brute force. Once it got to the back, your Lion jumped up and caught it. She made your weapon electric before spinning around and throwing it into the crowd again in a similar manner to yourself so that even more enemies would be killed and or fatally wounded. At the end of your weapons rotation, you caught it with one hand and swung it to your side taking out some enemies behind you.

As you held it, you could feel its lighting powers surging within you, and suddenly it turned into colossal hammer. You knocked the century closest to you up into the air and then jumped up high into the air, much higher than any normal Golra, Altain, or human could, before smacking it down and electrifying it. When it hit the ground, it did so with such force that the very ground cracked and a small shockwave could be felt, putting some of the centuries off balance. The ones where were closer to the blast, however, were shocked and powered down as their circuits fried.

You landed on the ground and brought and immediately after down your hammer on another century, smashing it like a coke can. It was at this moment that your lion returned to you. You hopped unto her once again as she ran towards more centuries, but this time instead of riding her, you grabbed onto her tail. You quickly turned your bayard back into its katana mode and charged it with the lighting as you began to spin around White's Iron tail, cutting any centry you came in contact with in half. You then felt your lion jump as she pounced on another foe. Using this opportunity, you flung yourself high into the air and looked upon the battle below planning your next attack. Most of them were gone now but a few still remained scattered here and there.

You whistled at your lion and signaled for her to start herding them all up like sheep. They slowly became less scattered and got closer and closer to your target area where you'd be landing, readying your next attack. You felt a surge of power once again and this time, your bayard turned into a bow an arrow. Knowing exactly what to do, you pulled the string back, causing two arrows made of lighting to form in a V shape originating at your fingers. As you landed on the ground, you caught the head of one of the centuries between your bows string and its metal limbs. It tried to stab you with its wrist-blade, but before it could lift its arm, you had already released the string of your bow, decapitating it while hitting two other centuries behind it in the head with your arrows.

Once the floor was clear enough, you had enough time to safely board your lion and shift your bayard from bow and arrow mode to scythe mode. You started to slowly spin it around in one hand and as the last of the centuries approached you gained more and more momentum. Once the centuries got in range your lion charge and began the headbutt them. As they fell you moved your weapon in their direction and shred them into bits. You repeated this cycle until there were none.

As soon as you finished, you heard the intercom announced. "Thrusters at 99%. Launching in 30 . . . 29 . . ."

"Quiznack!" You yelled. On cue, your lion ran you over back to the computer. You furiously typed as fast as you could, adding the final touches to your code before finally executing it just as the intercom got to one. You breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly replaced by panic as you heard the engines activate. You could feel the whole ship shake and braced yourself for takeoff. Surprisingly, everything suddenly stopped and booted down. "YES! You yelled as you jumped up into the air.

"Man, for a moment there I thought we weren't gonna stop this thing," Lance started, "Luckily we have Y/N to do the fancy tech stuff ."

"Good job out there everybody. Thanks to everyone's contributions we were able to defeat all of those soldiers. Especially you Y/N, and your lion too." Shiro stated as he gave your lion a friendly little pat on her head, to which she purred in response.

"Thanks!" You looked up to the vent where Keith was still laying. "But we really need to get Keith back to the cryopods so he can get healed as soon as the power is restored."

Both Shiro and Lance nodded and in under a minute, you were all going back the way you came. This time, however, when you reach your desired room you were the first to jump down. You help up your arms as Shiro and Lance delicately handed you Keith as you stood atop the table. Once you had him in your arms. You stepped off the table and kneeled down to allow his legs to lie on the floor. You placed your head on his chest once again to listen for his heartbeat and there it was, beating softly and slowly.

But then . . . it stopped.

You eyes widened as the room around you began to freeze. You could hear Shiro and Lance land from their jumps and walk off the table, but it felt so distant. It felt like someone else was hearing it and you were just listening in on an old telephone. You tried to move your mouth to tell Shiro and Lance about this, but even your body felt distant and forign. You were able to pathetically mumble that Keith's heart had stopped but it felt like you were looking down upon yourself as the words escaped your lips. Someone gave some sort of reply, but whatever it was didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

Keith was dead.

The man who had saved you from your bullies was dead.

The man who looked out for you despite being in a world of pain himself was dead.

The man who understood you in a way no one else ever had was dead.

The man who looked past your physical features and loved you anyway was dead.

The man who had saved you from your abusive father

was dead.

You felt someone rip Keith from your arms and watched from your dampened cloud above as the blur you call Shiro began performing CPR. And so that was the scene that you watched from your isolated world for what felt like days.

It only changed when Shiro leaned back away from Keith, leaving his pale grey face staring up at you. You could hear the cries of Lance and Shiro as they both began to face the same world you had already been drowned in for what seemed like years.

Eventually, the shock wore away and you returned to your own body, regaining all of the senses it had. But that when the emptiness left to be replaced by a sinking sadness that put a pit in your stomach and made you want to throw up. You crawled over to Keith and looked once more at his now-dead body and you couldn't stop yourself from crying your very soul out. You cried so hard that your whole body began to feel fuzzy, including your brain. But you still couldn't stop.

You picked up Keith and held him in your arms, squeezing him as tight as your fuzzy limbs would allow. You put your face up next to him and said, "I love you." in a shaky voice.

Suddenly, you and Keith started glowing. You opened your eyes in wonder and hope, praying that whatever this was would save Keith.

And then it disappeared.

You looked at Keith's face in expectation to see that the color had returned to his face. You held your breath as you waited for some sure sign that he was really alive. And then his eyes fluttered open.

"Y/N. I love you too." Tears welled up in your eyes once again, but this time in pure happiness. Shiro and Keith perked up as well, laughing hysterically to see their friend come back from death itself.

You hugged Keith once again, and this time he hugged back. "I told you you had nothing to worry about. You're the most capable person I've ever met. I never doubted you for a moment. "

The White Lion stepped forward and telepathically said, "Yes, it is the life giving power her ancestors learned so long ago in Oriand. It flows strongly through her veins."

You finally let go of your hug to look back at Keith's moving face. "I thought you were gone."

Keith smiled. "And leave you? Leave Voltron? We have too much to do for me to die now."

You laughed as tears of joy still ran down you face.

Keith's expression turned from happy to serious as he said, "You know, almost dying made me realise something. I know that I've been slow to open up to you, but that was just because I had this stupid fear that you might abandom me too. But now I know that you'll stay by my side no matter what, and I really want that. I want to spend more time with you and get to know you more and finally stop holding myself back. You're amazing, Y/N, and you make me feel so safe and happy, so I just think you deserve for me to open up more." He lifted his hand up to your face and wiped away your tears before going in to kiss you. In that moment, all that you had went through just moments before vanished. The white lion, Shiro, Lance, all vanished. It was just you and a very much alive Keith. And that was all you needed.


End file.
